A Tangled Web
by eSJa
Summary: AU. 6 years after the end of EpII, Jr and Momo have gone their seperate ways and as much as they may try neither can forget the other, unbeknowst to anyone the future hangs in the balance. Prolog rewritten, Ch 11 added.
1. Prolog

A/N – The original prolog was utter crap, disjointed and forced. Way back in the day 100series gave me some pointers and while I heard her I don't think I knew how to implement them…so almost 4 years later here is me tweaking it, can't find the notes 100 gave me but I hope it's now better than it was.

Also, I have decided not to capitalize Momo as its now more her name than her designation.

* * *

_A Tangled Web..._

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed." - Carl Jung_

The majority of the story takes place 5-6 years after the events of XSII. The prolog is one year after XSII

Prolog

"Why did I do that Shion?" asked Momo as she laid her head into the Vector employee's lap, trembling gently with heartache and confusion. "I miss him already!"

Shion could only shake her head and try to comfort the girl. She never imagined Momo would break up with Jr. Facing Albedo, Gnosis and piecing her mind back together was nothing compared to the pain Momo was going through.

"You did it because you felt it was the best thing you could do under the circumstances." murmured Shion. "He was gone all the time on missions; even though you were together you really weren't, and that's not fair to either of you".

"I know that is who he is and thought I could learn love it as part of him. I do love him for it; it was just easier when we weren't together." Gasped MOMO between sobs. "I tried so hard"

Softly stroking the young realians pink hair, Shion tried to help her friend. "The type of person you are Momo is so kind and giving, but there has to be someone there to receive your love and attention."

Still quivering, Momo realized she may have pushed Jr away forever. "Do you think we can still be friends Shion? I want him in my life, but I don't know if he wants me in his now".

"Oh Momo, of course he does!" Shion said confidently, "He is going to need some time to deal with this in his own way, but I don't think he will stop caring for you."

"At least I hope he can get over it." She thought darkly, remembering the Encephalon dive into Momo subconscious and how long he had felt guilty over Sakura.

With a small sad smile, Momo looked up at Shion. "I was so happy when everything calmed down for a little while. We could spend some time together; I finally had a chance to tell him how I felt, and when he said he felt the same for me...it was like the world just stopped."

Momo sighed deeply before continuing. "But after a few months, things started to change; he had to leave more often and longer every time. At first it was kind of exciting waiting for him to come back, but then he was home less and less between having to go"

"You said you were working with a new orphanage in Sector 26, right?" asked Shion.

Nodding her head in response, Momo looked about her large, but sparse living quarters; sunlight streaming in through the wide bay window over-looking the Kukai's private beach. "We talked over the UMN when he could, but it wasn't the same. The orphanage was great at first, the kids where so much fun; but after a while it reminded me that I was there because Jr was gone."

Not wanting to interrupt, Shion gently squeezed the girls shoulder, waiting for her to continue.

"He would send me little gifts whenever he could, and I enjoyed them, but it just made me miss him all the more." she said, breaking into tears again.

"Even when he was home, I barely got to see him; Gaignun needed him for something, or there was this and that with the Containment Area that came up." She explained.

Not knowing how to help the heart broken girl, Shion rocked her tenderly, feeling the misery pouring out of her. "Didn't you tell me you were going to fill in for one of your sisters once in a while, so you could spend more time with him?"

"Yes and I did for a bit, but Jr kept finding excuses for me to do something with him. Which was nice, but it put more work on my other sisters, so I told Jr it wasn't fair to them and I decided as much as I liked being with him, I shouldn't do that anymore, I didn't want to be selfish."

Shion agreed, but knew that Momo's sisters didn't mind the extra work one bit, as long as; in their opinion, the cutest couple in the universe got to spend time together. Hoping she wasn't being rude, "I don't mean to pry, but why didn't you go with Jr when he left on missions?" she asked.

"You aren't prying Shion", said Momo between the hiccups she had got from her crying, "I wanted to, and he even asked me to, but I didn't want him to worry about me. Plus, every time something happens, everyone goes out of their way to save me."

Shion tried not to laugh at the truth of that, but only succeed in gagging herself. "Your right, but its' not your fault you're our friend and you would do the same for any of us."

"I know," replied Momo. "But still, I didn't want to be in the way."

Even though Shion knew what happened next, she didn't say a word, letting her get it out on her own.

"This last time he came back, I made him dinner and told him I needed to talk. When he came down, I could see he knew something was up, but I waited until we had finished eating to tell him." she sighed.

"It's ok, take your time." Shion reassured her after a moment of silence.

Following her advice, Momo took a couple of deep breaths and continued. "It was hard to start…then it just came out all at once. I said I wanted to find my own place in the universe; to discover what I am supposed to do, and that I needed to do it…alone."

Unable to hold her anguish any longer, she broke down, great sobs wracking her small frame; it was all Shion could do to not let her fall to the floor.

"And that's when he left; you called me and found out I was already on my way here". Shion said sadly.

"He looked so shocked." Momo whispered, "His whole body went rigid and his eyes...oh Shion his eyes!"

Sitting quietly for a while, letting Momo cry as much she needed to, Shion kept going over the story. Not wanting to believe it, but the tears and pain coming from the young girl made it hard not to believe.

"Thank you Shion," said Momo, cried out for the moment. "I don't know if I could do this without you. It just hurts so much"

Shion hadn't heard MOMO speak; she had been dragged unwillingly into the past, to Kevin and her own feelings of loss.

"Shion? Are you ok?" asked Momo.

Coming out of the darkness; thinking of Kevin, "Yeah, I'm ok...I know it hurts, but you learn to live with it and the ache slowly grows smaller, but it never goes away. Anytime you need me, I am here for you."

"Thank you Shion, so much" replied Momo, hugging the older woman's waist, slowly composing herself.

"I don't know if this is the right time for it or not" Shion said hesitantly. "There is something I want to talk to you about; actually it's the reason I was coming to see you."

"I am ok, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Momo asked sitting up and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Well… I was transferred to the Third Division last week and my first project is upgrading 100-series body structures so they can interact with adults without being perceived as children." Stopping for a moment to gauge her friend's reaction, she finished. "And I wanted to know if you would be willing to be our prototype and test it with me."

"Really? Oh congratulations Shion!"

"Yeah" said Shion, "You will get to coose your own dimensions and be part of the 3rd R&D as an official 100-series liaison." She explained. "Plus you get to come live on the Damerung during the development…maybe some time away from the Durandal will help you get over Jr."

"I don't know...can I have some time to think it over?" asked Momo, already weighing the decision.

"Sure, we won't be getting the whole team together for another couple of weeks." replied Shion. "But if you decide to, we can have you moved over in a couple of days, so no long goodbyes."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Momo said in a soft tone, "I accept. When were you planning on leaving?"

"You don't have to answer right now Momo, it's ok to think it over for more than two minutes." said Shion surprised and concerned. "I am leaving tomorrow afternoon, but like I said, if you decide too we can move you quickly even if I am not here to help; so no rush."

"I want to do it, I think it is just what I need right now." Momo stated firmly. "Umm, do you think I should tell Jr right now or wait until its all final?"

"Let me take care of that for you" Shion said, taking Momo's hand in hers. "You just start to pack, ok? I will go tell him right now."

"Thank you again Shion, but he should hear it from me." The young girl said sadly, standing up. "I just hope he can forgive me…I never wanted to hurt him."

* * *

A shot rings out in the warm evening air from the dusty training grounds, with no one else around the red-headed young man pours his heartbreak and frustration into each round.

Loading another clip into the archaic weapon and taking aim at the moving targets, he focuses hard, trying desperately to block out the pain in his chest and the face that will not leave his mind.

Wishing it was his heart that was being obliterated; shot after shot find their homes through the plas-steel targets and into the bullet riddled mounds of dirt in the distance.

"How did this happen?" he thinks. "Why didn't I tell Gaignun to do his own footwork? Mary or Shelley could have handled the Containment Area; it was never something as important as a Zohar." "Why?"

Noticing the clear beautiful twilight around him, Jr reaches into his back pocket for his personal remote and with a few mashed buttons changes the weather to something more suiting his mood.

Soon a heavy rain beings to pour as thunder and lightning build overhead, causing the targets downrange to leap and bound as if alive and hungry.

Not caring the least, Jr stands his ground in the pounding storm, stripping his signature, red floor length jacket off and tossing it to the ground; he quickly clears his gun and snaps another clip in. With a deep breath he takes aim as the targets morph into his own nightmares.

The first round one takes his lost brother to the ground, stealing him from Jr again; round two splits lost Sakura in half, the metal no more responsive than her in the end.

The wind begins to kick up as the URTV's pain rises and lets loose; a red aura emits from the angry youth, his back straight and tight; his eyes narrowed into slits of deep hurt, tears popping at the corners. Gaignun burst from around a corner and takes the third and fourth rounds in both knees, clipping him to Jr's height as he finishes him with a round to his pretty face.

Ironically, Gaignun cut into Jr's mind just then, "I know you are upset, but would you please try to keep your thoughts a little more controlled."

Not even bothering to reply he drops a wall in his mind, causing his brother to twist his mouth in a grimace as he stand behind Mary on the bridge.

Continuing his rampant destruction of everything in sight, Jr decimated another dummy, this time its himself who falls; which only fuels his anger and pain. The red aura now as large as it has ever been, tares a nearby tree from its roots and flings it like missile across the firing range.

Had there been anyone capable of being near Jr right then they would have; unbeknownst to him, heard "why" repeated over, and over again.

Each successive target finds its death at the end of Jr's gun, a black smoking hole, much like the one he feels inside staring back. The last target pops up behind and to the right of the rain soaked URTV; diving and rolling he comes up a few feet away. Sighting the target he fires realizing a second too late he recognizes the pink hair and soft demure stature.

Anguish and guilt filling him, an unintelligible, throat tearing cry joins the storm raging above. The steaming target has no face, through his tear filled eyes only strands of pink hair whipping in the wind. Slack hands allow the gun to falls silently to the ground. Slumping limply over, hands curled over his head, Jr begins to sob as the rain pours down upon him.

"I am sorry Jr" whispers Momo as she watches from the gate to the firing range, fingers gripping the chain link fence. "I am so sorry." Turning away from the person she still loves, she runs; she doesn't know where, just that she is running from the pain inside, and the from the pain she caused.


	2. Scars of the heart

6 years later………………

"Jr?"

"Are you there?"

"Where are you, can you hear me?"

"Jr, please, I am scared."

"Please Jr…I need you."

Gasping for breath as she woke, her body covered in a light sweat, MOMO looked about her quarters aboard the Dammerung. Slowly gathering her bearings she remembered her dream, finding fear lingering. Images fading; the only one she was able to hold on of a red coat torn, fluttering in the wind.

"Urg". She muttered looking at her Bunny clock; it was only 3:46 am. Knowing she was now wide awake and wanting to forget the disturbing dream completely, she threw off her covers and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

As MOMO pressed the button to start the water, she looked into the mirror and took a deep calming breath; "Why do I still feel guilty?" She asked herself.

Not knowing the answer to the question, she stepped into the steaming hot shower, allowing the pulse of the water to sooth her.

Twenty minutes later, the 5'3" realian was slipping in to her Vector uniform, thinking that they made the female uniforms just a little to short and tight for practical wearing.

Stepping in front her mirror adjusting this and that, she realized today was her "official" 2nd birthday for her "new" body.

Now standing 5'3", and 105 pounds, she was widely considered a walking fantasy come to life, though she did not understand why. Other than the social functions that Miyuki dragged her to, she was most comfortable in a pair of jeans and a light blouse.

She had experimented with different hair colors and lengths; again thanks to Miyuki, and was constantly trying to forget the grandma-grey incident. She finally settled on a pink only a few shades darker than her original color and a little bit longer; she had been surprised how many compliments she had received with such small changes.

Making a last adjustment to her jacket, she walked out the door and headed for the lab.

"Eeep!" MOMO screeched as she was nearly run over by a small child. Reaching down to catch both herself and the child from falling, she saw a shock of dark brown unruly hair and knew at once who it was.

"AJ", she scolded, "what in the world are you doing up?"

Looking up at the realian researcher, Shion and Allen's young son could only shrug sheepishly. "I dunno, um, looking for my Mom?"

"You can do better than that." MOMO suggested, fighting not to smile.

Knowing he was caught, AJ decided to tell the truth; "I was supposed to meet Molly in the Observation Room to play hide and seek."

"AJ!" she exclaimed. "You aren't even five yet, how can you been sneaking out? Come on, lets' take you back to your room."

"Aww! Ok…"

"How did you get out anyways?" MOMO asked as they walked down the hall. "I know your Mom locks the door with a personal code."

"Yea, about that, I kinda hacked it…" he mumbled.

Stopping dead in her tracks, MOMO's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Are you ok Miss Mizrahi?" AJ asked turning around.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering who your parents are." She said grinning lightly.

Giving her a weird look, AJ turned and skipped down the hall toward home.

Following him, thinking how full Shion and Allen's hands were soon to be, she silently wished them well.

Running into AJ, and their awkward little dance had reminded her of his parents wedding. Shaking her head, not wanting to remember, she was pulled helplessly into the past.

She had known he was coming but until the reception had managed to avoid him, even though they were both in the wedding party. As the music started after the newlyweds first dance, she felt a tap on her bare shoulder, "I think we are supposed to dance now or something."

Surprised, and turning around quickly she found Jr standing a scant few inches from her. The pale yellow dress flowed around her, drawing Jr's eyes to her petite frame; realizing what he was doing he snapped his eyes back to hers but not before she notices his face starting to match his hair.

"Jr," she managed to force out. "I..um…it's good to see you."

"You to MOMO," he said trying to keep his eyes on anything but her.

"Who would have thought that Allen would ever get the courage to ask Shion out, let alone marry him huh?" He asked trying to make idle conversation.

"Yeah," she started slowly. "after she transferred to the Third Division, we all gave up hope, but Allen really surprised us. Or more it was Shion who finally realized she cared for him and asked him out."

"Yeah"

A pause of silence that seemed to last forever hung in the air as neither one of them knew what to say.

"So um, I think we are supposed to dance or something, right?" asked the nervous realian, breaking the ice.

"Mhm" mumbled Jr, looking about.

Realizing that almost every eye in the large hall was on them, he grabbed MOMO's hand and placing the other awkwardly on her waist, began to dance across the floor.

It seemed the whole room fell quite as the two estranged friends and lovers fell into a world of questions and unanswered feelings.

"This should appease Shelley," Jr thought morosely, while the other side of his brain had other thoughts, "She is so soft, I forgot how soft she is."

Meanwhile MOMO was doing all she could to keep her mind focused and to bury her feelings. "I can't let him know I still care for him, it's not fair. Why can't I let go? I just have to get through this dance and then I will say I am tired and leave."

Even though her mind was convinced of the plan, her body was slowly melting into his strong embrace. Looking elegant in his black and red accented tuxedo with floor length tails, he slowed down, instinctively pulling her close to him. "Am I dreaming again?" He thought; biting his own tongue to make sure, the acrid taste of blood confirmed reality.

"What?" Thought MOMO noticing the decreasing distance. Firming her body so Jr was unable to pull her closer, she found herself wondering if she should just give in and admit to him what she had done. "No, I can't, I have to be strong, for him."

Not wanting to hurt him, she didn't back away, but merely maintained the small distance between them.

As the song neared its end, Jr looked into MOMO's golden eyes, believing he would find his own emotions reflected. Instead, all he saw was a nervous girl who stood rigid and ill at ease in his arms. Feeling his heart shatter again because of her, he finished the dance with a look of despair on his young face.

"Thank you for the dance." He mumbled walking away.

Stunned by the pain coming from him, MOMO stood still on the dance floor, watching him walk away. She fought a battle inside to call to him; to tell him she still loved him, to hold her and be near her but by the time the battle was over, he was gone. She did not see or speak to him for another 3 years.

"Allen Jin Ridgley! What do you think you are doing?"

The sharp piercing tone that only a mother could master snapped MOMO out of her recollection and into the present.

"Do you know what could have happened to you? How did you get out? Where were you going?"

"It's ok Shion, I ran into him and he knows he shouldn't have been out." MOMO stated as she came around the corner.

"Thank you MOMO for brining him back home," Shion said warmly. "He knows better than to do this and he is lucky it was you who caught him and not one of the guards, isn't that right AJ?"

"But Mooom! I would have been fine, they never caught me befo…" AJ exclaimed, realizing to late what he had said.

Her face darkening Shion asked. "What was that young man, they haven't caught you before? Is that what you were going to say?"

Head hung in defeat AJ replied. "Yes."

"Well at least you were honest about it. Go get in bed and we will talk about it in the morning."

With a deep body heaving sigh, AJ started inside but was interrupted by Shion. "What do you say to MOMO?"

Turning around dejectedly AJ said. "Thank you Miss Mizrahi, and good night."

"Good night AJ." MOMO replied, holding back a grin.

Watching him go inside, Shion turned back to MOMO, tightening the belt on her robe. "Thank you MOMO. I don't know what kind of trouble he would have gotten into if you haven't caught him."

"It was actually him who ran into me, and I don't think he would have done anything to bad." MOMO replied laughing.

"Still," said Shion. "he will be the death of me."

"Oh he is not that bad Shion, he could be much worse. He just happens to have yours and Allen's brains' is all."

"True," agreed Shion. "He just needs more stimulation and I know it is natural for him to want to explore, but this is just not the place for it."

Thinking for a moment, MOMO asked. "What about sending him to visit Jin? I bet he would love a chance to travel and go on an adventure. Plus I know you would enjoy Jin squirming while AJ went through all of his books and put them back out of order!"

"That is not a bad idea." Shion said with a giggle. "I'll have to check into that."

Both women were quite for a moment when Shion asked. "What are you doing up anyways?"

Caught off guard, MOMO stuttered. "I…um…well…"

Looking concerned Shion stepped forward and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Composing herself quickly MOMO answered. "Yeah, I'm ok. Maybe I'm not as awake as I thought I was..."

Looking as if she didn't quite believe her, Shion asked. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yea, I am sure, but thank you anyways." MOMO said

"Well….ok, but you still didn't say why you are up so early."

Ready this time, MOMO told a half-truth. "I needed to finish up some stuff in the lab for the 2.5 upgrade, and couldn't sleep without getting it done."

"Allright, but when you get it done go home and relax. I don't want you to get off your rest cycle, ok?

"Yes mother." MOMO said teasingly. "Tell Allen I said hi ok?"

"I will," replied Shion. "He is running some test on KOS-MOS later today if you wanted to stop by."

"Ok, I might do that, I haven't seen KOS-MOS in a while and it would be nice to see her."

"I am going back to bed now, so I will see you in a couple of hours, good night MOMO." Said Shion

"Goodnight Shion, sleep well."

Turning from the living quarters and heading back down the hall to the main intersection, MOMO tried to keep her mind on the upgrade, but she kept seeing the torn jacket fluttering weakly in th


	3. A fire deep within

"Rubedo, would you please come to the Containment Area as soon as possible" spoke Gaignun, waking his red-haired brother from a deep slumber.

"Do you ever sleep?" Came the groggy reply.

"Much less than you do apparently, it wastes time."

In the darkness a glint of cerulean blue could be seen as Jr's eyes opened, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Please be quick about it."

Shaking the sleep from his head while he slid to the floor, Jr wondered what it was that had a Gaignun in a mood. "Gotta be pretty serious, normally he won't say anything till he sees me."

Tossing his pj's into a corner, he grabbed his pants, turtle neck and holster for his Markov's. Slipping into everything quickly, he unlocked the safe with his personal code and grabbed his prize weapons. Doing a quick check of the chambers he loaded a clip in each, snagged his jacket from the chair and strolled out the door.

The halls were nearly deserted except for a couple of maintenance workers coming off shift. Jr decided that while Gaignun had sounded urgent, he could wait a couple of minute for his arrival.

He tried to sleep at night as much as possible now, because it was during the darkness that he was haunted by her more than any other time. He tried some drugs for a couple of weeks, but those just made him slow-witted and in a bad mood. He finally found that working out until he was physically exhausted did the trick.

Entering the tram now, he leaned his lanky, taller body against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to get lost in his own misery. Had Shion, Ziggy or even MOMO seen him, they would recognize him still, but would be surprised at the changes. The unruly mop of red hair was still the same, as was that boyish face which so rarely gave that "give'm hell" grin now. But he had finally grown, almost to his "fathers" height. Naturally designed to be well muscled, the three years of working out had only built and defined what was already there. Much to his chagrin, there was a fan club in his honor that rivaled the Godwin sisters in membership.

As the tram came to a halt he got off, stopped on the loading pad, unable to move any further until his current train of thought ended.

"It was hard enough all those years with Sakura haunting me, but this is even worse." He thought.

"At least she was gone and only in my mind, but knowing she is just a call away, and still living…damn-it!"

Focusing his mind, Rubedo told himself what he had since the wedding. "If she wanted to have anything to do with me, she would call." As usual, this only worked for a moment, "But what if she was waiting for me to call her, what if I screwed it up?"

"No," He thought. "She didn't want anything to do with me, she was like a statue at the wedding, had I paid any attention to her, I would have know that before I grabbed her."

Grunting in frustration he always felt when he completed the vicious circle of doubt and hope, he forced himself to shut her from his mind for the moment.

"What's up?" He asked, stalking into the Containment Area.

"Nice of you to show up." Said Gaignun, in his usual maddeningly calm manner.

"Go to hell," Jr growled, "I had stuff on my mind."

Raising his eyebrow knowingly, he went on, "For the past 6 years, the Emulators have been quiet, but a short while ago, I felt them begin to stir."

"What?" Asked Jr in surprise. "Did any Gnosis show up?"

"No Gnosis have been detected or any other phenomenon, but irregardless, we need to find out why. Obviously you remember what happened last time."

Nodding his head in confirmation, Jr asked, "Why do you think after all this time, they now woke up?"

"I don't really know, I will get in touch with my contacts, see if Ormus or U-TIC has been active recently.

"All right, I'll head to the bridge and have the 100-series run a full diagnostic on the Durandal, make sure she's ready." He said turning to go.

Looking at him intensely, Gaignun spoke, "You need to do something about her, or stop thinking about it. It's not helping anyone with you mopping around all the time, and now with this we can't afford you to be distracted."

Stopping on a dime, Jr's body tensed up; turning around quickly he said, "Like you have room to talk, you never even felt anything for anyone."

Nigredo ignored the jibe, "Either way you look at it, for your own sake either tell her how you feel, or move on."

A hot, hard look came to Jr's eyes, making them flare as he said, "Don't you think I haven't tried? If I could I would have right there at the wedding, froze her out cold; so don't go preaching about something you know nothing about."

Jr could see that his last comment had caused his brother to flinch ever so slightly, and even though this pleased him, he was also sorry for it.

I'm sorry Gaignun, I didn't mean that, it's just…" Jr said sighing deeply, all the bluster leaving him.

Feigning indifference Gaignun reassured him, "Do not worry about it, I am used to your outburst by now; you were saying you just what?"

As was his habit, Jr dropped to the floor sitting, even though it wasn't all that comfortable anymore due to his growth. "I don't know what to do. I keep telling myself she doesn't want anything to do with me but…what if she was waiting for me to keep up the friendship? But at the same time she got so rigid and uncomfortable last time.

Even though he was the younger of the two, Gaignun took a fatherly tone, "Why don't you call Shion and inquire about MOMO, see if maybe she has confided anything to her. Or you could be straight to the point and call MOMO herself."

"But damn-it that's the point," Jr groaned, "if she doesn't want to talk to me, then it's going to be weird and I don't know if I could take that again."

"What is worse Rubedo," asked Gaignun, "knowing or spending the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

Jr gave a noncommittal grunt.

"You already did it once with Sakura, are you now going to do it with someone who is alive?"

Jumping to his feet, eyes blazing again Jr exclaimed, "That was different and you know it!"

"Was it? Really?"

Jr leaped at his brother, grabbing Gaignun's collar and shoving his face within inches of his. "Yes it was, completely different and you know it!"

"Tell me how." Gaignun asked calmly.

Growling deep in his throat, Jr replied, "Because Sakura was…And MOMO is… and…not the same…"

Realizing it was more alike that he admitted, Jr released his brother and stepped back, looking confused and hurt.

Gaignun straightened his suit, walked over to Jr and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your dilemma, but the sooner you decided the better off you will be, either way you choose."

Jr hung his head, both in shame for attacking Gaignun and indecision. "I know I need to decide," He said quietly, "I just need a little more time to figure out which…."

"I will leave you be for now, I will be in my office if anything comes up."

Gaignun began to walk out of the containment area when Jr called to him, "Thank you, I know I can be a real ass, but thanks."

He stopped for a moment and nodded his head before continuing out the sliding doors.

Jr sat down against the railing and looked around the enormous room. Each Zohar seemed quiet and innocent, but he knew better. Like them his turmoil was on the inside, unseen and raging.

"How can I choose?" He thought, "It's not fair."

Leaning his head back, he smacked it against the railing, "Ow!"

"Great, now to top it off I'm going to have lump on my head." He mumbled.

He reached back to see how large the bump was, and felt a wet stickiness coat his hand. "Huh?"

Jr brought his hand back to his lap and looked down to find it covered in blood. "What the..." the exclaimed. "I think I didn't hit it that hard."

Standing up and turning around to see if something sharp was on the railing, Jr stumbled backwards at the sight before him.

There floating in between the Zohars' stood Sakura, her fatal wound weeping blood as if just inflicted.

"No," whispered Jr. "This can't be….no."

Sakura reached out a small, delicate hand, beckoning him.

"No, you're not real, your dead, you can't be here!" he exclaimed in fear and disbelief.

Though there was only silence, he knew she was calling his name; he backed away, bumping into the other railing as she floated closer.

He blinked and there was MOMO, floating at him, a painful expression on her face and that same wound seeping her life away.

Blinking again in shock, Sakura was back, nearer to him, but fading away; all he could do was stand there as the last wisp of her passed through him, leaving him cold and alone again.

Slumping limply to the floor, unable to form a sentence Jr questioned himself, "What? I can't… Why? How? MOMO?"

Searching though his mind and soul, he made his decision; he wouldn't let her slip away like Sakura. Though he didn't understand what he just saw, or why or how, or even if it was a delusion or real, he leapt to his feet and dashed out of the Containment Area hell bent of his room and the communications station that resided there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jr rushed through the corridors, back in the now empty hangar a specter that Shion would recognize came into focus; as did the recently seen dead girl, minus her wound.

"You have to try again," Nephilim said softly. "if there is any chance for you…"

Sakura looked at her sadly and nodded as both faded from sight.

Wanting to break the door down for taking so long to open, Jr crashed into his room and fell to his knees. He looked up, eyes and heart burning and jumped into the seat at the Comm Station, his fingers a blur as he logged in. Even though he hadn't called her in years, he still knew the address by heart, bypassing the UMN operator, a perk he silently said thanks for, he dialed up the woman he still loved, hoping it wasn't too late.


	4. The past is but the beginning

MOMO rubbed her eyes absently while the upgrade saved to the main server. "Urgh." She grunted while leaning back and stretching out her muscles. "I'm glad I came in early," she thought standing up and pulling her arms over her head. "there was more left to this upgrade than I remembered."

It was already 16:45 in the afternoon; so coming at the crack of 5 a.m. as she did made it an 11 hour work day, 12 by the time all the reports were finished and sent off.

"MOMO, what did I tell you about getting out of here early?" Shion asked, walking up behind the stretching realian.

"I know, but the upgrade was almost done and I didn't want to leave it for someone else to finish, that wouldn't have been nice." She replied turning to her boss.

Shion rolled her eyes. "You do twice the work of some of the people in here, so making them do their fair share would be just fine."

MOMO giggled and said, "That's true, but they usually have things going on that get in the way; I am happy to do it if I can help them out."

"You are too generous!" The Chief exclaimed. "Most of the "stuff" they have to do is gossiping and going to get something to eat."

"Still, everyone needs to eat; but I am done now so as soon as it is finished saving and my reports are sent I will leave, ok?"

Turning the young woman around, Shion gently pushed her towards the door. "That is just a waiting game, I will make sure it gets saved and your reports filed. You go relax, sleep or watch a holo or something, but no work!"

Standing in the doorway to the lab, MOMO turned around and looked at her friend patiently. "The same could be said for you Shion; you need a break once in a while."

"That might be true, but I am the boss and I say go!" Shion cried out with a smile as the doors hissed shut.

Being glad to get out of there, even if it did take Shion throwing her out, MOMO knew she was right; it was time for a break.

Not really sure what she wanted to do, since she wasn't tired just yet, the young girl walked back to her room for a change of cloths.

Slipping out of her uniform and hanging it up neatly, she rummaged through her closet for something comfortable. "Hmm," She muttered to herself. "Maybe I will go the park; they are supposed to be having a fair this week."

Deciding on a tan corduroy skirt and a dark red blouse, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed a jean jacket and headed back outside.

Since it was late in the afternoon, MOMO figured that the weather in the park might be a little cool, so she slipped on the jacket and buried her hands in the pockets as she made her way.

"What's that?" She wondered, feeling something delicate but heavy in the right pocket. Hooking the object out with a finger, she stopped near a window and held it up to the light.

Her eyes widened as she saw the sun glint off the bullet bracelet Jr had given her so many years ago. "Oh…" she thought surprised, "How did this get in there?"

Unable to look away from the slowly spinning charm, she was reminded of the dream she had earlier, which led her to remember how Jr promised to look after her.

"I didn't let you do that though, did I Jr?" She asked herself sadly. "Not that I ever wanted anything else, but just it was too much to ask of you."

Not really being in the fair mood now, MOMO tore her gaze away from the charm and put it back in her pocket, deciding that one of the smaller, quieter parks would be more appropriate at the moment.

Walking down the long hallways, she tried to recall how the bracelet got into her jacket. Going through numerous memories, she ran across the right one…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not going to wear that Myuki!" MOMO exclaimed, a look of horror marring her adorable features. The outfit in question was a skirt that wasn't much more than a belt; while the blouse was a full sleeve, it was see through in backlight.

"But you will look so cute!" Myuki said defiantly. "Come on now you have the body to wear stuff like this and all you do is the same old jeans and blouse!"

Blushing furiously, the young realian shook her head and stood her ground. "No, it's nice enough out for a skirt, but nothing that shows THAT much."

"Awe, please?" Begged Myuki pathetically. "At least wear the shirt; all the guys will be staring at you!"

Groaning MOMO replied, "That is exactly what I don't want, I agreed to come with you, isn't that enough?"

"Nope!" Myuki said with an evil look in her eye as she dove back into the bag she brought with her.

"Ok, ok," she sighed. "let me look though the bag at least."

"Ok, where is your jewelry? I want to make sure you have the right accessories." She asked, getting up and searching already.

"Um, I don't have much," MOMO said fearfully. "But it is over there in the box on top of the dresser."

Hopping she didn't bring any "accessories with her, MOMO started to go though the large bag, rejected most everything she grabbed.

"Who does she think I am?" she wondered to herself. "One of the Seraphim sisters?"

She was almost down to the bottom of the bag when she pulled out a semi-modest pale blue tank top. Placing in her lap she rummaged around and saw the perfect match for it, peach colored capri's. "This'll look cute." she thought, taking a quick glance over her shoulder at Myuki tearing through her drawers and limited jewelry.

Sneaking away quietly, she closed the door to the bathroom and changed in a hurry, before Myuki caught her and convinced her to wear something less.

"MOMO, are you in there?" Asked a muffled Myuki from beyond the door.

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself, opening the door.

Myuki stood before her, arms full of more revealing clothing. "Oh my gosh MOMO! You look so cute!" She fairly yelled. "But you need to roll up the tank top, show some belly…"

The modest young girl backed up a step as her well intentioned friend dropped her load and reached forward to "help" her.

Trying to distract her MOMO asked, "Did you find any accessories?"

Myuki's eyes lit up at this, "Yep, but none of it will really go with that…there was something though…"

While she dug through the pile of cloths she deposited on the floor, MOMO walked around her and sat down, grabbed her sandals from under her bed and slipped them on.

"Here it is!" Myuki grunted in triumph, wrestling her way out of the cloths monster she had created.

Making her way over, she dropped a gold bracelet and charm into MOMO's hand, "That'll go perfectly!" Myuki said brightly.

Guessing what it was, she looked down hesitantly, only to confirm the empty pit in her stomach. Jr's bracelet.

"Um, I don't know Myuki, isn't there something else?" Asked MOMO timidly.

"Why, this will go just great!" Myuki said, "What don't you like it? It was in your box, you must like it then."

"Well, I guess, it's just…"

"What's the funny little charm on it, I've never seen something like that before; where did you get it?" Myuki asked, not noticing her friends' obvious discomfort.

"Someone gave it to me a while ago, and the charm is called a bullet." She explained dejectedly.

"Oh, well, you should wear it, cause it goes perfect with your outfit." Said Myuki. "Oh, I know just the thing to finish it off!"

Myuki ran back to the entrance and grabbed the jean jacket she had worn over, "Here, you wear this, it'll look much better on you and I wanted to show off my new shirt today anyways."

"Oh I can't do that, it's your and what if the weather get cool tonight?" MOMO asked concerned, and grateful for the turn of conversation.

"Don't worry about it; I'll just snuggle up to some cute guy to stay warm!" She said giggling.

"Well, ok, I guess. Thank you." Said MOMO softly.

"Your welcome; now put on your bracelet and let's go meet Shion and Allen!"

Reluctantly, MOMO slipped the delicate chain over her wrist, feeling the familiar weight settle and tinkle as it used to.

As she stood up to follow Myuki out the door, she had mixed feeling about wearing the bracelet again; on one hand it felt so right to have it there, and made her feel less empty. On the other, it brought bad memories of his hurt face, the choice she had made and those dreams.

Deciding to wear it just for today to appease Myuki, MOMO caught up to her friend and put on a happy face she didn't much feel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the recollection rolled through her, MOMO had made her way to one of the many smaller parks that littered the Vector HQ.

A stream trickled though this particular park, gurgling as if consoling the misery that filled her.

"That's right," she thought sitting down on a bench. "Shion noticed the bracelet and asked me about it; I told her no it wasn't the same and took it off."

Reaching back into her pocket, and drawing it out carefully, she held it gently almost afraid it would disappear.

She didn't notice the tears until one fell onto the bullet, making it dance with the sunset through the trees. Unable to hold them any longer, she broke down crying; the shame she felt for lying to him, hurting him and all the time wasted when she could have been by his side overwhelming her.

MOMO clenched the charm tightly in her hand, the tip of the bullet just sharp enough with the pressure to draw a speck of blood.

The puncture in her hand was small, but her hand squeezing so tightly, caused a small trickle to drip silently into the stream.

That first time she had cried over him, in Shion's lap, had hurt. But this wasthree years worth of grief and anguish boiling to the surface. She sat, alone, and cried for she didn't know how long. When she finally looked up, wiping her tears away, the sun had gone down completely and a full moon had taken its' place. From somewhere in the back of her mind, haunting words floated through;

_Don't cry  
There's always a way  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
We'll pray  
Please, I know it's hard to believe  
To see a perfect forest  
Through so many splintered trees  
You and me  
And these shadows keep on changing_

Finding strange comfort in the words, MOMO began to compose herself as she leaned over to check herself in the clear stream. Her eyes were red from all the crying, so she decided to splash a little of the cold water on her face to bring the swelling down some.

"heh" She muttered as the frigid liquid splashed over her face. Wiping her hands on her skirt and checking herself one last time before leaving, she wondered why her hair seemed so short and dark all of the sudden, she made sure not to get any water in it. Looking closer she noticed her eyes looked, almost green. Blinking, she gazed harder into the rippling stream before realizing that it wasn't her reflection but that of her dead "sister". Reeling back, but unable to tear her eyes away, Sakura lips formed one word, easily read by the scared shocked girl. "Rubedo."

Staggered by what was before her, MOMO stopped breathing, just able to watch the girl who looked so much like her move with the water, staring back, obviously aware. A light breeze rustled through the trees and dropped a leaf onto Sakrua, sending her parting with the waves.

"How? What? Why?" Tumbled from her mouth, all good questions but none with any answers. Had Shion ever spoke about he own experiences, MOMO would have had someone to confide in, as it was; she turned quickly and ran from the park to her quarters.

Closing and locking the entryway behind her, MOMO stood taking deep breaths in the darkness, not wanting to find out what was in the room when she turned on the lights.

The resilient part of her spoke up. "I have been through worse; this is nothing, just turn on the lights. If there is anything deal with it, deal with it, if not then it is over."

Taking a couple of deep breaths, MOMO called out for the lights; to find nothing amiss in her room. Looking around to double check, the only out of place thing were her work boots by the side of the bed, but that was normal if she went somewhere right after work.

A sign of relief escaped her as she sat down at her Comm Station to check her mail. "Doing something normal will calm me down." She thought. "Only one today, let's see, whose' it from?" For the second time that day she was amazed into silence. "Jr?"


	5. The second coming

Allright all, Disclaimer time: I do not own Xenosage or any of the characters within, if anything they own me! 

Thanks for the reveiws all, much appriciated. If this chapter is OOC, forgive me, it's my first time writting Gaignun and he is kinda rough. So that said, read, heed and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_When you look into a mirror  
Do you like what's looking at you?  
Now that you've seen your true reflections  
What on earth are you gonna do?"_

"Stop! I don't want to do this, you can't make me! I'm not following your orders anymore!"

The words echoed through Gaignun's skull, pounding home the memory and feelings of that fateful moment.

"Control," he thought to himself forcefully. "I have to keep control, the memory does not own me, I own it."

Holding his head in his hands, the pressure he exerted doing nothing, he tried to focus, to keep the monster he knew all too well at bay.

A groan escaped his tightly pressed lips, sweat forming at his brow.

Running through every trick he knew, Gaignun slowly fought back the blackness, that haunting consuming dark.

"_And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?" _

"Wha..?" Snapping upright, the intrusion giving him fright, "Damn you, stay out!" He growled mentally. Building every defense he knew, and some that just came to mind he walled off everything but that was himself, or at least what he desperately hoped was himself.

Searching inside his mental fortress, he was unable to find a trace of his father, almost wishing he did so he could have something to lash out at.

After that first incident 6 years ago, he had not had anymore after Albedo died. Initially he assumed that because of that, Dimitri was unable to come through any longer. But over the last year, the headaches had started to come back, and now he knew that his father was trying to take over again.

"This has to end," He said out loud, mostly to reassure himself that it was he who was in control. "I can't keep fighting like this much longer."

He sighed deeply, leaning back in the chair, trying to calm his hammering heart. "I shouldn't have kept this from him."

Opening the smallest of small holes in his armor, he sought out his brother, deciding it long past due he knew.

Something wasn't right, he couldn't feel Rubedo at all; he knew the link was working simply from years of use. "Damn it, did Yuriev get out? What did he do?" Quickly growing concerned, he continued he search.

Even while he was unconscious after the battle as children, he was faintly aware of the connection, but now… Opening his mind a bit more, sending tendrils along the old well know path, he searched.

Afraid of pushing too hard and bringing on another episode like the ones he had been having, caution led the way.

Was that him? No, just more emptiness; wait. There he was, stalking the halls as he had been prone to due the past three years. The link grew in strength gradually until it was normal. "As if anything about the two of us are normal." Gaignun thought darkly, though he was comforted he found his brother.

Realizing he was headed in his direction, and getting an inkling he wanted to talk, Nigredo looked around quickly; making sure all was straight in the office. Lastly adjusting his suit and closing his mind except for a small opening for Rubedo to feel him, he sat back and waited.

"Should I have left a message?" Asked the red-haired young man to himself. "Or should I have not and just called again later?"

Shaking his head; tousled hair moving soundlessly, he scolded himself for thinking this way.

"I called her didn't I? At least I did that."

He stopped and leaned against a wall, scratching his neck in that signature way of his. "Aw man! Why couldn't she have been home." He sighed deeply.

Pushing off the wall he realized that while he had been walking, he didn't have any particular place in mind. "Great," He thought. "Now I am going to be lost on my own ship."

He knew that he wasn't lost, but having one more thing go wrong fit right in with his current mood. Looking down the corridor, he recognized the small discreet door 40 or so yards ahead. "Gaignun did say he would be in his office, maybe bugging him will cheer me up."

Reaching out to let him know he was coming, Jr felt a twinge in the connection, almost like someone was listening in. "Damn, I gotta get more sleep, now I'm hearing things."

He entered their joint office, noticing the murky dimness that pervaded every corner. "Gaignun?" he asked. "You in here?"

The lights came on quickly, momentarily blinding Jr. He raised his arm to cover the glare and looked through pinched eyelids to see Gaignun sitting at his desk.

"You could have warned me, or just said yeah I am here." Jr grunted, eyes adjusting. He stripped his jacket off and flung it over a nearby chair before pitching his long, well muscled frame onto the worn out couch in the corner.

Gaignun gave him a serious look and stayed silent, which was unusual; he normally had some sort of retort for most of Jr's smart-ass comments.

Grabbing the book he was currently reading; _The Dark Tower_ by some guy named Stephen King, Jr looked over at his brother questioningly, "Something up?"

Nodding, Gaignun said, "There is something we need to talk about, but you need to let me finish before you say anything."

Concerned, Jr put his book down and sat up, adjusting his red turtle neck he said, "Ok, what's up?"

Opening his mouth to begin, Gaignun stopped, turned around and took a long drink from a glass of water on the table.

Not knowing his brother to be one to beat around the bush, Jr sent softly, "_Are you all right?"_

His hand still on the glass where he set it down, Gaignun did not move or reply, but sat still as death, shoulders tensed.

Speaking out loud, Jr asked again, "Nigredo?" He stood slowly, the buckles on his chaps tinkling soft against his hips. Each step in his custom leather boots brought him closer; the feeling of tension and anger rising. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

He stopped an arms length away when he heard something grinding. Looking around the room quickly, he realized the sound came from his brother; his teeth specifically. Cautiously he reached his hand forward, and laid it on Gaignun's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The span of time it took Jr to cover the six or so feet, Gaignun had waged a war within himself, and lost.

He thought he had been in control but the moment Jr had sat up; Yuriev had come forward and spoken to him.

"_If you tell him about me, I will kill him where he sits. It would be easier if he was around, but he is not necessary to complete my work."_ He whispered in Gaignun's mind.

"_Get out you bastard, I will tell him and there is nothing you can do about it!"_ he replied venomously.

Yuriev laughed, "_We will see."_

Rushing from now where in a wave, the blackness overtook Gaignun, burying, smothering and suffocating him. He tried to fight back, and for a moment held his ground, but in the end had as much hope as a fly in a storm.

"_I'm disappointed Nigredo, I would have thought you would be stronger than this. None the less, I meant what I said, tell him and you will be signing his death warrant."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaignun jerked around, grabbing his hand painfully hard. Jr was shocked by two things: the fear in his brothers' eyes, and that the eyes themselves change from blue to the well known green as he watched.

"Don't……." he choked out.

"What? Gaignun talk to me!" Jr exclaimed ignoring the searing pain in his wrist.

Gaignun closed his eyes, and made a decision that would send ripples far and wide to people he knew and those he did not. "It was…the Emulators."

"Damn, are you ok?"

Gaignun nodded, slowly loosening his grip on Jr's wrist. "I just need some time…"

"Are you sure, do I need to take you to the infirmary?" Jr asked voice full of concern.

"No, I just need some sleep, and for the Emulators to be quite for a while." Gaginun replied softly, getting up and walking to the couch.

Jr stepped back and watched his brother gingerly lower himself onto the couch, stretching the full length of it and try to relax.

"Is there anything I can do?"

As he rolled over, placing his back between them Gaignun replied, "No, just tell Mary and Shelley that I am resting and not to bother with the daily reports for now."

"Ok…Are you sure there isn't…." Jr started only to be cut off, "No! Just, go please."

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked."

Taking a moment to stare at his brothers back, Jr turned and left the room quietly, turing the lights back off a the doors closed.

The silence in the room was heavy, an almost tangible thing and it wrapped Nigredo in a lonely blanket like an orphan on the steps of a church.

"I am sorry Rubedo…I can't lose you, not now."

Wondering if he should have really left his brother alone, Jr's long legs carried him quickly to the Tram and towards the bridge. Being all alone, he took advantage and sprawled himself along one of the benches. Flopping his arms along the length, he smacked his hands against the walls. "Ow! Damn it, I keep forgetting about that." He thought.

He crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded let his mind wonder, for all of thirty seconds before the tram came to a stop.

He stood quickly and exited the doors, brushing his wide shoulders against them. Hopping onto the elevator, he realized how strategically unsound it was to have clear walls on a lift going to the bridge. "Have to get that changed." He thought, making a mental note to talk to Gaignun about it later.

Rising to the top, he saw Mary and Shelley at their usual places, analyzing data and doing the real running of the ship.

Mary turned around at the sound of the lift stopping and waved to her boss. "Hiya Lil' Masta, where ya been all day?"

"Just taking care of some business." He explained walking up to the command center. "Listen, the Emulators are starting to act up; have the 100-series run full diagnostics on the Containment Area and continuous scans of the space surrounding the Foundation for any strange readings."

Shelley looked up at this and asked, "Do you suspect any particular phenomenon?"

"No," replied Jr leaning against the weapons consol, "Gaignun was going to get in touch with Helmer and some other contacts, but he had to deal with calming the Zohar's down, so he's resting and said not to worry about the daily reports for now."

"You betcha!" Mary said in her usual manner, "You just tell Masta Gaignun to sleep all day if he wants, we got it covered up here."

Jr rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother sleeping all day, "We'll get lucky if he's not up here in twenty minutes."

Mary giggled at this and her eyes lit up as she remembered something, "Oh, Lil' Masta, the UMN Administration called for you. They said the off-operator calls are only supposed to be for business, not personal calls."

"What?" Jr questioned, "I didn't make any…" realizing who he had called, he covered up quickly, growling. "Next time they call, you tell them I will call who I damn well please; they gave us that access so they had better not bitch when we use it."

"Of course Little Master," Shelley stated simply, "we shall pass on the message."

Jr nodded briskly, and began the decent to the lift, as he got on he turned and told them. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Mary winked an ok before she turned to the 100-series, "Ok girls, we got us some real work to do!"

Jr grinned despite his melancholy mood; he could always count on Shelley to brighten his day a little.

----------------------------------------------

Back on the bridge, Mary had split the 100-series on the two tasks, with instruction to report anything abnormal immediately.

Shelley's fingers were, as usual, a blur doing four things at once. "Why did you not mention that the UMN Administration identified the recipient of Little Masters call?" She asked her sister.

"What? And ruin the fun later when I ask him how MOMO is?" She replied with an evil smile.

"You are lucky Little Master does not fire you after all the teasing you do to him."

Laughing Mary answered, "He wouldn't dare do that! Who'd run the ship with me gone?"

Shelley did not bother with a reply.

------------------------------------------

A large yawn escaped Jr as he slid through the doors to his cabin, stretching and running his hands through his already ruffled hair he thought, "Maybe I should catch some sleep while I can; if things start to pick up who knows the next time I'll get some."

Going to take off his jacket, he realized he left it in Gaignun's office earlier. "Oh well, he will probably throw it at me next time I see him and make some comment about being older and picking up after myself"

The smile growing on his face froze; a blue light was blinking across the room. A certain blue light, on a certain Comm Station.

Jr took a deep breath and told himself to calm down, "It's not her; it can't be. I only called her a couple of hours ago."

He walked over slowly, almost afraid of each step, until he had no choice but to sit, or walk into the chair.

Deciding to sit, with a rustle of cloths and clank of gun holsters, he bent his body to the chair. Moving his hand to over the motion sensor, the screen lit up showing the sender of the single message. It was an hour before Jr could bring himself to open the message from one MOMO Mizrahi.


	6. Some changing wind

Her heart pounded in her ears; blood rushed through flushed veins and her breath quickened.

"Jr?" She asked again, trembling

While her mind wrapped itself around the fact that in was indeed him, a hand wandered into a jacket pocket and gripped the bracelet that lay within.

Pink hair whipping, she tried to clear her head to no avail. She could only stare at the screen wondering what it was he had to say. Would it be good, bad or unimportant?

Finally noticing where her hand was, she drew it out along with the charm clenched tightly between sweaty fingers.

She opened her hand to have the charm fall out and swing lightly as the chain was wrapped around a finger. Twinkling in the monitors dim light, much like it did earlier in the sun; it ran through her head that it may have been an omen.

"No," She thought. "just a coincidence."

Replaying the day, from the dream to the disturbing vision minutes ago she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed; however much she had dealt with before this was too much.

Not wanting to disturb anyone, she tried to think who would be awake and not busy at this hour.

Through the years she and Juli had gotten closer, but this was different, she knew Jr like MOMO didn't. She had known Sakura and their relationship.

Shion was her best friend, but she couldn't talk to her about it without admitting what she had been hiding all these years.

Chaos was a friend, but…no.

It hit her; Ziggy would understand and wouldn't judge.

She closed her inbox and asked the operator to connect her to Zig..., no Jan Saur now.

"Good afternoon, SOCE office, Commander Saur's desk." Answered the secretary cheerily.

Putting on a smile she didn't feel, MOMO asked, "Hi is Jan in?"

"Hi MOMO! I think so; he had some meetings this morning, but let me check."

She put MOMO on hold for a moment, before Ziggy's face filled the screen.

"Hello MOMO.' He said in that calming deep voice.

Feeling better already MOMO replied, "Hi Zig… I mean Jan."

Smiling lightly, as he was more apt to do now, Ziggy corrected her. "It is ok; I told you can still call me that."

"I know, but I am the only one who still calls you that." She said blushing.

"I know, and it is alright."

MOMO grinned; the years had been good to him. The life extension treatment had removed most of the mechanical parts; save for what was left in his head, as that was all beneficial and only needed small upgrades every so often. They had made sure to keep his body structure the same so as not to change his appearance to much, so he looked remarkably the same. He and Juli finally admitted their feeling for each other around the same time as Shion and Allen, but did not have a wedding until just last year. She had convinced him to stop slicking his hair back; it was parted down the middle now.

"Did you meeting go well?" MOMO asked, not wanting to just drop all her problems on him right away.

"Yes they did, there is still a surprising amount of U-TIC activity these days. After the Miltia Revealing, we thought they would be quiet but apparently not."

Ziggy was the Special Operations commander for the SOCE; after the Miltia Revealing, they had been given expanded responsibilities, and MOMO no longer being on the Foundation, Juli was able to secure him his current post based on his past experience. He was obviously reluctant at first, but eventually saw the good he could do and accepted.

MOMO nodded as Ziggy said, "Enough about work, you Mother wants to know when you will be home again."

"I am not really sure, I guess Shion would give me time off whenever I asked, but I don't want to put more work on everyone else."

Ziggy smiled knowingly at this, "Even you need time off MOMO, realian or not."

"Ok, ok, I will ask Shion tomorrow." She giggled.

"I will tell you Mother that you will be home soon."

"But, what if I can't? Don't tell her yet." MOMO said concerned.

Ziggy just raised an eyebrow, "Somehow, I don't think Shion will tell you no."

Again MOMO giggled. "Your right, tell Mom I will call her with the date tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, I will do that. How are things with you?"

MOMO looked at her hands nervously, realizing she never put Jr's charm down, shocked by the sight of it, but somehow drawing strength from it; she looked up and into her surrogate fathers eyes. "Well, that is why I called."

Leaning forward, his face tightening in concern he asked, "What happened, did someone attack you?"

MOMO was taken aback by the question, but thinking about it for a second it made sense. For the first couple of weeks after she met Ziggy, all she did was get attacked in one form or another.

"No, no, nothing like that." She said quickly, before he had much of a chance to worry.

Visibly easing, he said, "Ok, good. Then what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Um….well, you remember when I left the Foundation?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." He stated simply, knowing which time she meant, the only time she could possibly mean.

She took a big breath before continuing, "It wasn't exactly for the reason I told everyone."

She looked at Ziggy, expecting him to be surprised, but he wasn't. Oddly enough she was comforted by that.

She looked into his eyes and told him the truth of the matter. "I did want to find out what I supposed to do with my life, but more than that I wanted to be with Jr. But it wasn't fair that he was always worried about me while he was gone."

Again Ziggy was attentive but unsurprised.

"So that is why I really left, and then at Shion's wedding I know I hurt him again, badly." She explained. "All these years I have been trying to ignore that I still care for him, but I can't do it anymore and I don't know if it's fair to tell him that I still…love him."

She looked away from the screen, and was drawn again to the charm in her hand. She rolled it around, watching it move and feeling the weight of it in her hand; it lifted some of the weight in her soul. "No matter what," She thought to herself. "no matter what I decide, I am going to wear this again, for him."

"MOMO? Are you still there?" Asked Ziggy.

"Hmm, oh yea, sorry." She replied, looking back up at him.

"I know it has been many years since you last talked to him, but I do know that he cared deeply for you; you were always the first thing on his mind." He began.

"I remember before I departed the Foundation and after you left, no one saw him for weeks, and when he did finally come out of seclusion, he looked bad. No one could cheer him up and he would not eat."

MOMO gasped at this news, she knew he was hurt, but not eating was unheard of for the young red-head.

"I even made fun of myself in front of him, but he did not seem to hear me." Ziggy explained.

"Oh Ziggy!" MOMO exclaimed," You did? Really? That was so nice of you."

Jr and Ziggy had an odd relationship; they had been good friends and the age difference didn't seem to matter, but even though to most others it was father/son thing it had always been more of a common thread of MOMO's well being. Though when Ziggy left Jr had come to see him off and tried to put on a good show, calling him old man and giving him an antique walking cane, it was still awkward.

"Did something happen to bring this about?" He asked simply.

MOMO nodded and proceeded to tell him about the dream, all the dreams really since she had left, finding the bracelet and then getting Jr's message.

Ziggy stayed quiet and nodded as she talked and asked when she finished, "What did he have to say?"

MOMO turned a shade of pink not much lighter than her hair and said, "I haven't opened it yet. That is why I called you, I wanted your advice."

"You want to know if I think it is fair for you to tell him how you feel still, or if it would just be cruel to let him know after all this time, right?" Ziggy asked looking straight into her heart.

Shocked, she gasped at his dead on reading of her. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"

Ziggy's face softened, "The two of you had more in common than most people do after countless years of knowing each other. You were bound together before you were even born."

"Oh Ziggy," MOMO sighed, tears filling her golden eyes. "I don't know what to do; I wasted all this time trying to forget him, but that just made it worse. I don't want to hurt him again."

"MOMO, you have never hurt anyone intentionally, you have to pure of a soul for that. But this decision is up to you. All I can say is that I know he loved you; it was obvious to anyone who saw him. His eyes would light up and he would smile every time your name was mentioned."

"Really?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face.

He nodded kindly, "Of course, I never saw him happier than the time he was with you."

MOMO smiled as the memories of all the good times with him filled her, flowing from behind the wall she had kept up for so long.

She looked at her surrogate father with all the love she had, knowing that she couldn't be luckier to have someone like him in her life. "Thank you Ziggy."

He nodded in his stern but caring way, "You are welcome, remember to call you Mother about your time off."

"I will, and Ziggy, thank you again." She said, not having to state the obvious I love you that she felt almost from the beginning for him.

He nodded again, feeling the same as she did.

His image winked out, taking her back to her inbox and the message that was waiting for her.

Feeling better than she had in a long time, she opened the message to find a taller, thicker Jr, awkwardly and anxiously staring back.

"Um, hi MOMO, it's me Jr." He said plainly, running his hands through his unruly mop of red hair, stopping and scratching the back of his neck like he always did.

"I mean obviously it's me, but I just wanted to…yeah" Jr mumbled, turning the color of his famous hair.

MOMO giggled remembering how easily fluster he could get sometimes.

He took a visible breath and continued, "Anyways, I know we haven't talked or anything in a while, but I was thinking of you and wanted to call and say hi, so, um, hi."

Laughing but getting a warm feeling inside MOMO leaned closer to the screen and slipped his charm over her wrist, laying it where it had always belonged.

Jr dropped his hands to his sides in exasperation, "So, ok then. I was thinking of you and thought maybe you wanted to talk. If you do, shoot me a message." He looked up suddenly, cerulean eyes alight, "I miss talking to you."

For the third time that day MOMO's breath was caught in her throat and he heart stopped; he gazed out of the screen a couple of moments more before the message darkened.

Slowly, she brought her hands to her chest clasping them; "I missed you to."

She sat for a while, taking everything in, before opening her own link and calling him back.


	7. Voices of the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here but the order of the words and my own delusions.

That being said, this is the longest chapter yet, so if your going to read it; hope you read fast or you have some time.

Thanks to 100series for proof-reading it and getting me unstuck in a very sticky place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't move for what seemed like eternity, hands laid beside the console shaking ever so slightly.

"MOMO…" He whispered.

She had been on his mind continually for the past three years, six really, but not once had he been able to bring himself to say her name.

"MOMO…"

Now it was the only thing he wanted to say, was capable of saying.

"MOMO…" He had forgotten how good it felt to have her name on his lips.

If anyone had seen him, they might have described his mood as silently joyful, however, it was anything but silent inside.

"She loves me!"

"No she doesn't, it's just a pity reply."

"She replied, that has to mean something."

"All it means is she decided to reply, it could say "please don't call me"."

"But that isn't like her at all."

"Really? It's been what? Three years?"

"So? She was always a caring person, that is one of the reason I fell in love with her. Should couldn't change that much. Can't I be optimistic for once?"

"When has optimism worked? All it brings is pain and disappointment."

"I can't stop hoping, that's all I got left. Just shut up, I love her and I can't change that."

"Fine, whatever. But hope isn't going to make her love us. So you had better hold that hope close on those cold lonely nights"

Finally quieting his inner demon he blinked; cerulean eyes sparking in the dark.

Jr reached forward; heart pounding double time and breath caught in his throat, and opened the message.

"Hi Jr, thank you for the message." MOMO started modestly, hands clasped tightly off screen.

Jr's breath exploded as a billion thoughts raced through his mind. "She's even more beautiful than I remember. She grew."

"I guess you grew some to, you look…good." She said blushing deeply, looking down at her lap hair falling forward over her face.

Jr was blown away; never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that she would be speaking to him like this again. His heart skipped a beat and breathing was a function that was only carried on by instinct.

After a moment, MOMO looked up, put her hair back in place and with golden eyes twinkling as she said, "There is some stuff I want to talk to you about, but not like this..."

Jr's stomach dropped; fear of another rejection building, "Oh man, am I reading this wrong?"

"So," MOMO continued slowly, "I am taking some time off soon, and thought maybe I could stop by the Foundation and see you."

Every fiber of Jr went into total paralysis, his hands stopped shaking, heart, breath and blinking was all put on hold.

"If that is ok with you and you have the time." MOMO added quickly.

"Ouch," Jr thought face twisting in a grimace, bodily functions snapping back to life.

"If not I understand, just let me know, ok?" She finished, the blush finally receding from her cheeks.

Jr could hear her playing with something off screen, a small tinkle as she moved her hands. He only observed this in the back of his mind, as the rest was taken up by her piercing gaze. It had been so long since he had seen her, he was almost afraid if he blinked she would be gone.

MOMO gazed back at him unknowingly giving him the shivers, his soul being filled by the sight of her.

Her eyes seemed to grow brighter as she leaned towards the screen, a soft smile playing across her lips; "I missed you to."

"Bye Jr."

The message at an end, the screen winked back to the inbox showing no new messages.

Jr sat in silence, no breathing, no thumping heart, just a smile that ran from ear to ear.

"She…missed me." He thought slowly, still shell shocked.

His bodily functions demanded attention and kicked back in all at once. Breath exploding from his chest and heart beating wildly he jumped to his feet needing to move. Pent up joy cried out to be released, not knowing any better way he sped out his door and down the halls. The long missing grin shocking many people as he passed by with a wink and gust of wind, he ran aimlessly until he realized exactly where he needed to go.

"Gaignu…" he started, cutting himself off quickly as he remembered that his brother was resting.

Jr slowed to a brisk walk, "I am going to look like an idiot if I just keep wandering the halls, but where can I go?"

Turning this way and that around a couple of corners, Jr ran through numerous destinations. 'The beach, no it's night. I could go to the bar, but to many people. Same with the bridge. Damn, isn't there anywhere I can go for some alone time other than my room?"

As random places and thoughts ricocheted around, MOMO's face kept popping up. "Duh you moron, the park." Turing back around with a creak of well oiled leather holsters, he made his way there.

Still grinning he wondered how he got so lucky. "What made her change her mind now? My message? Nah, had to be something else."

Jr glided onto the tram, empty as it was he again took up the back seat making sure not to smack his hands this time, with a groan of leather and rustle of cloths he sat slowly allowing his mind to focus.

"She missed me, she said she missed me." He though, still not quite believing but hearing it and seeing that smile with his own eyes.

It seemed like everything that had gone wrong today was now right. The Emulators didn't matter, Gaignun would be fine and he was going to have armor plates installed on the lift to the bridge. And his girl said she missed him.

"Whoa, I need to slow down a bit." He scolded himself. "She said she missed me but I can't assume that she wants to try again, it could be anything, maybe she does just want to be friends."

"But she did say she missed me so…damn it!" he shook his head, red hair flying about. "Just calm down, take a deep breath and don't freak out."

He took his own advice and breathed deeply a couple of times as the tram made it's way through the ship, stopping at each station but finding no one else who was awake to ride it.

"Ok," he said out loud, brushing his bangs from his eyes, "she said she missed me, but that doesn't mean anything, it does but I can't read that much into it."

Needing to calm his nerves some more, he slipped a Markov from its holster with a hiss of metal on leather. Looking down the barrel he sighted in a rivet at the other end of the tram; the weight was comforting. He did a quick once over making sure there wasn't any smudges or dirt on the outside, and opened the chamber, placing each round next to him. Brushing the hair from his brow again, he peered inside, checking for nicks scratches or any foreign substance. Not finding any he loaded each bullet back in a blur of hands, snapping the chamber shut with a flick of his wrist. Jr twirled the weapon a couple of times this way and that before sliding it back into the holster. He then grabbed his other one and ran through the same process. By the time he was done the tram was coming to a stop at the park and he felt calmer.

Standing and walking off the tram he noticed how dim the lights were, "Someone could get hurt if they didn't know their way around, have to change that to."

Jr, knowing his way obviously rode the ramp up to the park and entered the serene sanctuary becoming entwined with its soothing aura.

He eased down to his usual middle of nowhere I-want-to-sit-so-I-will-sit-in the-middle-of-the-floor way, in front of the window taking in the bright lights of the Foundation below him.

Jr sat for a long while, letting the memories of MOMO play over his mind, filling him with a sweet joy. It wasn't long before his head began to nod and eyelids drooped shut.

"Wake up Rubedo."

He felt a cool breeze on his brow, playing with his hair, tickling the stubble on his cheeks. He looked up slowly, opening his eyes to an overcast sky that met the ocean far beyond even his enhanced sight.

"Who is there?" He asked rocking forward to stand.

A foot landed on his back and shoved him off balance forcing him to sprawl on the sandy beach. "beh" he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Recovering quickly he rolled to his left and flipped to his feet, only to find himself facing, himself.

He wore the old URTV uniform from the Institute, arms crossed over his chest the young Jr stood backlit by the rising sun. Red hair, cerulean eyes and his stance were familiar, however the look on his face was anything but; brow furrowed in anger a sneered marred his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Jr asked cautiously, gathering his bearings. "What do you want?"

"Are you an idiot?" Rubedo asked loathing filling his voice as he stalked forward. "Do I look like someone you don't know?"

Jr backed away quickly, not wanting to attack but not wanting to be attacked again either. "Stop, tell me who the hell you are and maybe we can talk."

Rubedo slowed and stopped, crossing his arms again, "I am you, if you couldn't tell already. I didn't think I would grow up to be such a pussy."

Jr was starting to get angry, one he didn't know what was going on, and two this little punk was nothing like how he was. "You aren't me, I was never like that. You never answered my question, why are you here?"

"Oh I am you alright," he growled, "I am the you that ignored Albedo; that threw him off you because you were too busy caring about yourself. I am the you that you is the monster." He laughed, "I am more you than you are."

Shocked, Jr tried to reply but couldn't, this was himself, the one he kept locked up deep inside, the one who enjoyed fighting. The Red Dragon.

"Surprised huh? You think I am evil, but if that's the case then so are you. You never were able to accept me, now you need to."

"What do you mean, I need to? I hate you. You are everything I can't control, everything Yuriev put in me." Jr forced out, brushing his hands over his hips looking for his guns but not finding them.

"No guns here, just you and me." Rubedo stated simply, the anger slowly draining away. "I know you hate me, hell I hate me. But the fact of the matter is we need each other, and soon."

"Bullshit, I don't need you; all you have ever done is cause me problems and kill." Jr grunted, his anger now rising. He hated being kicked and then forced to face the worst part of himself, it was almost too much.

Sitting on the sand Rubedo sighed, "You really are stupid aren't you? I'm your instincts, that irrational part of you that rushes into a situation without planning anything. You think I am evil, but admit it without me you would have never been able to save MOMO."

The mention of her name snapped something in Jr, extinguishing his anger completely. His shoulders slumped and he wavered on his feet. "So what, you saved MOMO? I'm nothing but your vessel?"

Rubedo leapt to his feet and grabbed Jr by his shirt,"You stupid bastard!" he yelled. "You don't get it. Quit wallowing in your pity and listen to me." He pulled his face within inches of the broken man. "MOMO makes you a better person, she is what brings me out in you but you keep denying me. If you have any hope of truly being with her, you need me. Besides that there is something going on with Nigredo that is going need both of us together." He shoved Jr to the ground, watching him sit limply.

"How did you become so weak?" He asked Jr, contempt filling his voice.

"I didn't want to lose anyone, not again." Jr whispered meekly.

"That is so lame; no wonder Albedo manipulated you so easily." Rubedo said, stalking away. "This was a waste of my time."

Jr looked up, eyes coming alive, "You didn't know him in the end."

Rubedo stopped and turned around,"Yes I did, through you. I also knew the Albedo that worshiped you, he loved you desperately. But you never saw that, you though he was too clingy; he was the one afraid of loss. You forgot that though."

"You think I haven't tortured myself with that since I killed him, you should know, or at least according to you, you should know." Jr said, getting to his feet slowly.

"Your right, I do know. But you never got it, he forgave you in the end; you set him free. Instead of allowing him to go in peace you blame yourself for killing him, keeping his pain alive in you." Rubedo explained, "I am your shadow, I know everything you do weather you realize it or not. The things you miss everyday, I remember."

"So there is something I need to remember; that is why you're here?" Jr asked calmly, realizing that maybe he needed to listen to himself. Maybe he was right, about all of it.

Rubedo threw his hands up, startling Jr. "Finally, you listen! Took you long enough. Yeah, there is something you need to remember, but you also need to admit that I am part of you and that we need each other."

"You got a funny way of saying I need you." Jr said rolling his eyes. "First off, what is it that is so important I remember?"

Rubedo sat as he explained, "When Albedo died, he warned you to beware Nigredo's shadow, you never figured that out and neither have I; but something is wrong with him I know that much, he isn't being himself."

Jr almost laughed, "It's the Emulators, they were acting up and it took a lot out of him, that's all."

Rubedo grinned a little, "Nice try, and maybe that has a little bit to do with it, but I don't think so. It's something else, you didn't realize it but the link between you two was dimmed almost to the point of being lost for a while today."

"What?" Jr exclaimed, stepping forward couple of steps "I would have felt that, there is no way I would have missed it."

"Well you did, you had…other things on your mind." Said Rubedo knowingly. "A certain pink haired girl."

Jr's eyes widened, "No, even if she had been here I would have felt the link weaken. I am not that shallow."

"You are a little shallow," Rubedo said, slightly amused. "But mostly you have a one track mind, and at the time the track was MOMO."

Jr grunted, "Ok, so maybe I was a bit distracted, but I really missed the link weakening?"

"Yeah you did," said Rubedo seriously, "You need to pay more attention to it, I am pretty sure it has something to do with what is going on with Nigredo."

"Alright I will watch the link more closely then, I don't know what it could be but I will watch it." Jr stated firmly. "Now, as for me accepting you…I don't know if I can. I mean, I hated you for so long, how do I stop hating you?"

Rubedo stood up, brushing the sand off his uniform, "I know you did, I hated you for hating me, and a little bit hated myself because of that. You're not my vessel anymore than I am your whole being. We're two sides of the same coin."

Jr sighed deeply, "I know, I just didn't want to lose control and be what Yuriev wanted me to be. I am not a weapon." Looking at his younger self, Jr came to realization, "I guess you aren't either, you are just a part of me I didn't understand…I'm sorry."

Rubedo's eyes started to shine softly, he suddenly ran at Jr and locked his arms around his waist as the tears started to pour out. His little body shook with the sob as Jr slowly, but surely wrapped his arms around the boy. He looked down expecting to see red hair blend into his sweater, but was surprised to find it was instead white.

The boy looked up, purple eyes blurred by the tears but still bright as ever, "I love you Rubedo!" he exclaimed; staring for moment before he buried his head back into Jr's stomach and continued to sob.

"I love you to….Albedo."

Jr snapped awake in the park, the artificial sun coming up over the horizion, bathing the land below in a golden hue.

"Did that really happen?" Jr thought, "Was that just a really vivid dream?"

He stood up slowly, legs cramped from falling asleep cross-legged. Stretching hi arms over his head he turned toward the park exit and began the journey home.

"Hey Rubedo…" Came a voice in his head, stopping him in his tracks. "Wha.?" He thought.

"If you want MOMO to come, you should probably reply to her." Laughed a young voice echoing in his mind.

"It was real? I was on that beach?" Jr asked the voice.

"Yeah, now hurry up and go before she thinks you forgot about her!" The voice prodded at him.

Jr couldn't tell whose voice it was, a young him, a young Albedo, or a mix of the two. "Shit!" he thought, realizing what he was just told. Sending an mental thanks, Jr rushed out of the park and down the ramp; back to his room to call MOMO and hopefully catch her this time.


	8. All these years

Wow, I almost forgot that this was here. Ok, so one reason it has takeen me so long to get this back and updated is because , well I wrote the remainder of it out on paper then got it stolen. smacks self Stop the excuses! Yeah...here it is, hope you enjoy and well, yeah enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing about this but the order of the words and the occasional bad joke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Litta Masta, the Elsa just cleared the UMN column and is requesting to dock in the hanger." Mary told her boss with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. "Do you want me to tell them you will be meeting them and their passenger?"

Jr groaned and covered his face with a hand, "I never should have told her about MOMO coming", he thought darkly. "No just have them dock normally, don't say a word about me coming down, I don't want something to come up and not be able to make it." He instructed with a hint of annoyance in his deep voice. Though it wasn't much deeper than it had been a few years ago along with his grown up body his voice had changed enough to be called deep.

"Are you sure...?" Mary started, "Yes I am, please just do it normally." Jr answered as he reached past Mary and grabbed his jacket from the command seat where he had tossed it earlier that morning. Striding down the ramp to the elevator he could hear Mary trying to stifle a giggle. He knew she was just trying to help but he was determined not to screw this up and was leaving nothing to chance. He turned once on the elevator, "If anything changes let me know."

"You got it Litta Masta!" Mary replied cheerfully, turning back forward; to gossip with the other 100-series on duty he guessed. As the lift descended he was proved right by the sounds of gales of laughter and excited conversation brake out as his head disappeared.

By the time the lift reached the bottom and the doors opened to the Command lobby he had put the chaos above him out of mind and made his way through the usual crowd milling about to the shuttle. He could hear it approaching quickly and decided he had a moment to slip his jacket on. He still hadn't retrieved his usual one from Gaignun's office so he asked a famous tailor on the Foundation to make him a new one. Unfortunately the tailor had decided to get creative and made him a new style. No longer did he have the old signature trenchcoat but now a short, tight fitting grey piece with a red cross on the back that accented his muscular body. He found that just a simple black t-shirt worked best with it, however he decided to add a little flair and have a white cross put on the front like his old shirts. Although the first couple of days he felt constricted it evetually grew on him and now he was just as used to it as his old coat; it even let him try some new holsters he had been eyeing. These were set at his back indeed of over his hips and made day to day movement a bit easier.

The shuttle arrived as he finished adjusting his jacket and he stepped on. and it seemed the moment he did his stomach filled with butterflies and he vision blurred for a second. Quickly sitting down the shuttle started, "I knew she was coming, hell she asked to come so why am I nervous?" he asked himself.

"She asked to come, she said she missed me, she ...wants To see me." Jr told himself, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Damn, I feel like I'm 5 feet tall again, how does she do this to me?"

He sat contemplating MOMO and his jumbled feelings for her; uncrossing his arms, scratching his neck, straightening his jacket, being nervous and fidgity in general.

The shuttle came to a slow easy halt at the dock and Jr let the crowd file off as he gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath, "Ok, just say hi and ask her how the flight was and show her to her room, it'll be easy."

He only half believed himself.

Jr stood, stretched and straightened his jacket for the tenth time. "Nothing to it." He took a step towards the door and stopped to check his unruly hair in the security mirror, "Ugh, I need a haircut." he thought as he ran his hands through the mop of red a couple of times, finally giving up trying to tame it.

He moved off the tram into the bustling crowd on the dock, small children were playing in the waiting area as maintence crews passed through to the access ramps. A number of people were asking a harried looking flight attendant to many question at once; there was even a security guard flirting with one of the Durandal's PR rep. He returned the many hello's that came his way and stopped once as a new mother wanted to show him her sleeping son whom she had named after Gaignun, "I will have to tell him how wonderful his namesake smelled." he thought with a internal grin. As he said goodbye to the mother he noticed a familiar looking ship being guided into a dock, taking a deep breath he weaved through the crowd to the ramps entrance and waited for the dock crews to hook all of the cables up and lock the docking arm.

"Calm, cool, nothing to it, " he told himself again, "who am I kidding, I'm going to have as much luck staying cool as Ziggy would in Allen's old bathing suit!"

Groaning, he was about to turn and go sit on a bench when the hatch popped and hissed open; jerking his eyes and body back around, Jr suddenly felt light headed queasy. "Oh, I think I am going to be sick." he though desperately, when who should stand framed in the doorway but Tony. "What the hell. where's MOMO?" he wondered, thoughts of getting sick fleeing from his mind.

"Heya Little Master!" greeted Tony as he strutted don't the ramp with his usual flair and cockiness. "How ya been?" he asked.

"Fine, umm, is MOMO onboard?" he asked looking passed Tony's broad shoulders, watching the doorway for anymore activity.

"Heh, she's in there. Hammer is getting her luggage for her and she didn't want him to have to get all of it himself." Ton told him. He then punhed Jr in the arm, "Don't worry, your "cargo" is fine, and I do mean she is f. I. n. e. fine!" he added with a wink. Jr slowly turned a cold heartless gaze at Tony and said not a word "I...um...cough...gotta go check on some stuff..." Tony said, all the swagger going out of him as he felt the room tempature drop dramatically. "See ya Little Master!" he said, making a hasty exit.

Jr simply stood, crossing his arms and watched Tony dash across the dock plaza, ignoring all females and enter the shuttle. Jr couldn't help but grin, thinking, "I guess growing isn't such a bad thing."

He heard a thump and grunt from behind and quickly turned back to the Elsa to see Hammer lugging a large suitcase between his leg as he walked, dropped, walked, dropped the bag down the ramp. He heard hammer mHmble something about women, cloths and not being so heavy, he was about to laugh when his breath was taken away as MOMO appeared in the door. Siloheted by the light she looked like a vison in some fantastic painting. She stood with a small tote bag over one arm, looking out over the plaza drinkning in the sight of it again after so many years. Her dark pink hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail as few strands whisped and framed her face. Jr could still see the little girl he met aboard the Durandal years earlier, but the baby fat was gone, leaving her cheekbones more pronounced with a womanly look. "Her eyes," he though, "her eyes haven't changed at all." She wore a simple knee length dress shaded in lavender that didn't hug her curves, but accented them in a way that made them soft, feminine and alluring all at once.

He stood speachless, gazing at her when her golden eyes met his, she smiled bright, but shyly and walked down the ramp pass the struggling Hammer to meet him. "Hi Jr."

"H, h, h" he mumbled caught by her beauty; her smile started to fade, snapping him to attention. "Hi MOMO, you look amazing." he said in a rush. "Thank you." she said, blushing prettily, as he just blushed brightly.

"So, umm, how was the flight?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "It was good, I cooked for everyone and they acted like they hadn't eaten in years!" she told him giggling.

Jr joined in her laughing, "Well, they aren't exactly chef's ya know."

MOMO giggled some more, "I guess Hammer tried cooking once, but Capt. Matthews threw it at him."

Rolling his eyes Jr replied, "That sounds like something he would do."

"He might seem mean, but he is really nice to me. I think he is just trying to hide how nice he is" MOMO confided. She reached up absently to brush a strand of hair behind her ear when Jr noticed the bracelet.

"Is that the...bracelet I gave you?" Jr asked softly.

MOMO looked at her wrist as if it were attachted to someone else, "Oh, yeah I hope you don't mind, I can take it off if you want me to." she said trailing off.

"No!" Jr exclaimed forcefully, causing MOMO to jump, "I mean, sorry." He ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out how to say what he meant. "I gave it to you to wear, I'm glad your're wearing it."

"Oh, ok." she replied smiling, and secretly glad she decided to wear it for him.

"ugh, is there anyplace I can put this Little Master?" grunted Hammer as he set MOMO's suit case down next to her.

Jr looked around for a lift pad, but found none near. "Umm, I can take it Hammer, I have to show MOMO where her room is anyway. Thanks." Reaching for MOMO's bag Hammer stopped him. "Are you sure you don't want to get a lift, it's really heavy."

He looked up at Hammer with a cocky grin, "I think I can get it." He wrapped a hand around the handle and lifted it with ease. Hammer's mouth dropped open on surprise and awe.

"You ready MOMO?" Jr asked. "Yes, just a second." she replied turning to Hammer. "Are you ok Hammer?" He nodded slowly still staring at the bag and Jr. "Ok, bye!"

Leaving Hammer to his own recovery they walked through the crowd oblivious to the knowing smiles and unabashed stares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, are you there?" came a hesitant voice over the open comm channel.

A blond head raised slowly from beneath the desk into veiw, "Yes, I am here, report."

"Everything is in place, we are securing the details and putting the teams into play right now. Execution should be in...48 hours." He informed his boss.

"Good, make sure that there are no surprises, I want this done quick and cleanly, we will only have one chance to acheive our objective."

"Of course sir. Are you sure you will be able to take control when you need to?" The suborrdinate asked.

Dr/ Yuriev gave the man a calculating stare, "Do not worry about me, I know my son, it will not be a problem."

"Yes sir, we will see you soon."

The screen winked off enclosing the room in darkness again. "Lights, quarter strength." The lights came on dimly revealing Dimitri Yruiev sitting at a dark mohogany desk, papers littered across it. "My son is no longer a problem, Rubedo on the other hand may be a thorn in my side." He deftly punched in a number of codes into the keyboard and was rewarded with muliple images of the Containment Hanger. He also brought up a schematic of the Durandal and reviewed the area's he had highlited in red. Turning to the comm station he placed a call and within moments had a soldier in frame.

"Where is he?"

"He just arrived at the Reseidential area with his girlfriend sir, he should be occupied with her while she is onboard. Her departure ticket is in a week." he replied briskly.

A rare smile graced Dimitri's features, transforming it from cold and cruel to almost something one could call handsome. "Good, continue to watch him and inform me of any deviations in his routines."

"Yes sir." Again the screen blacked out in silence.

"Good, the girl is here, " he thought, pleased with the turn of events, "If we can capture her also we will have everything we need to reach completion."

He felt a small twinge deep in his mind, "Nigredo, I need your assitance; you are to plan a gala for your brother..."


	9. Settling in

Short but sweet.

As usual I own nothing that is Xenosaga, I just write what comes to mind and hope no oone sues me for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still carrying the suitcase as if was full of feathers Jr lead MOMO to her room in the residential area, although not the general quarters. He had arranged for her to have one of the VIP suits just down the hall from his own. "And this is your room." He told her with a smile, stopping in front of the door.

"Thank you Jr, " she said turning to enter the room, only to find the door unwilling to open. "Um, is it broken?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

Jr grinned at his own cleverness, "Nope, not broken this is one of the VIP suites so it has a personal code on it for security." He pointed to the small keypad next to the door. "You have to enter your own code the first time to set it and allow the door to open."

"Oh, ok, how long does it have to be?" she asked stepping over near to the pad, and Jr.

Flustered by the proximity of her, Jr got lost in her sweet scent and the warmth of her body being so near to his. "Uh…"

Jr? Are you ok?" MOMO asked in a concerned tone, placing a hand lightly on his arm. "I…uh…eh….yeah." he mumbled shivering both from her touch and to clear his head. "What did you say?"

MOMO giggled at his lost puppy look and asked again, "How long does the password have to be?"

"Oh! That." He laughed at himself, "At least four characters long and no spaces."

"Ok." She turned and blocked the keypad with her body while she thought for a moment. Soon the sounds of the buttons being clicked softly filtered to Jr's ears. "There, I think it's set now. MOMO told him when she turned back to face him.

"I heard it beep at the end so it's set." He informed her with a grin. "Do I get to know your password?" He asked playfully.

"I thought it was supposed to be a secret?" She asked while stepping back as if hiding the keypad. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you. Right?"

Jr ran a hand through his mop of hair, "Yeah, I guess your right, I was just curious. Sorry."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Jr." MOMO explained quickly, " I just..." she blushed deeply and wrung her hands in front of her, rocking back on her heals like the little girl she used to be.

"It's ok, I understand don't worry about it." He said moving to the door to take her bags inside. "Jr," She said, stopping him on the threshold and standing on her toes to place her moist warm lips against the cusp of his ear. " It's Rubedo."

She stepped away slowly, trailing her hand down his arm leaving a fiery trail where she touched. The fire raced throughout his body but only visibly so on his burning face. "Oh. That's a good one." He said trying to keep his voice even.

Neither moved as both tried to think of something to say or do. Jr broke first and stepped through the door and placed MOMO's bags on the large bed. "So this is your room, it has a shower and a bathtub behind that door over there." He explained pointing to what looked like a regular panel of wall. "Just say bathroom and the door will open."

"This room is very nice, but I don't have to have it; I am fine in a smaller room." MOMO said meekly from just inside the door.

Jr turned to look back at her, "Don't worry, I set this room aside just for you and I checked our log, we don't have anyone important coming so you won't be making someone else stay in a smaller room." He informed her with a knowing grin.

"Oh, ok." MOMO replied softly, still looking uncomfortable as she stepped father into the room.

"Listen, why don't I leave you to get settled in and when you are done come up to the bridge and maybe we could go get something to eat if you are hungry."

"I would like that." MOMO answered with a big smile.

"Good, I know Mary and Shelley have been wanting to see you and your sister will be surprised…never mind, they already know you are here." He said, remembering the roar on the bridge earlier.

MOMO giggled and stepped towards him, "Ok, I will see you in a little bit then. Bye"

Jr knew she wanted a hug, and he wanted to give her one, but he didn't know if he could do it and not make a fool of himself. "Um..yeah…ok…bye." He stuttered leaning in to hug her.

MOMO felt her heart speed up, crashing against her chest as Jr's arms wrapped around her. She placed her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, "It's like I was made to fit here." She thought incredulously.

Having her in his arms again shocked him. The last six years melted away and all that mattered was now, having her close enough to feel the heat of her body, the softness of her skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the feeling of her engulf him.

"Jr?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm, I have to use the bathroom…" Murmured MOMO.

"What? Oh!" Exclaimed Jr letting her go and stepping back; MOMO's face flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll let you go…do…that." He told her awkwardly.

She nodded and waved to him; he returned the wave, turned and exited the room quickly.

Groaning MOMO ran towards the bathroom in relief.

Jr stopped just down the hall from her door, leaned against the wall and exhaled a long breath. "Wow." Grinning like some insane clown he stood, arms crossed over his chest and wallowed in the lingering scent and feel of her. "Wow." Stepping away from the wall he strolled down the corridor in a semi daze. Turning a corner he came face to face with Sakura. "Wha!" he yelled jumping back as his hands flew to his holsters instinctively.

"_Beware Nigredo's shadow."_

Jr blinked hard and opened them only to see a young Albedo. "What the hell?" he grunted.

"_Remember what you promised me." _Albedo told him, mouth unmoving. Arms crossed he tapped a toe. "_Just because she is here you can't let your guard down."_

"I haven't!" He started to explain. Albedo rolled his eyes and heaved his shoulders in a mock sigh. "OK! Ok. Can you blame me though?" asked Jr.

Again his color challenged brother rolled his unique eyes.

"Little Master?"

Jr whipped around to see who called his name. "What?" He said harshly.

Taking a step back the maintenance worker apologized, "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to…I just heard you talking and came around the corner and it was just you."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry." Jr told the man, embarrassed "I got lost in my thoughts and you surprised me." He gave him a grin, "If you aren't doing anything to important why don't you take the day off, ok?"

"Really?

"Yeah, if your boss asks why tell him I said so."

"Thanks Little Master!"

"No problem."

The worker sped away with a bounce in his step. Jr turned to follow him and realized Albedo had disappeared. "Damn." He thought, "That was weird…but he did have a point" He focused and found the link to his other brother, it was faint but it was there. "Gaignun…?"

"Yes Rubedo, what do you need?" Gaignun replied quickly.

Raising his eyebrows Jr said, "Just wanted to see what you were doing, MOMO is here and were going down to the Foundation in a little while."

"That is fine." Gaignun told him through the link. Even though they weren't face-to-face Jr could tell that Gaignun wasn't giving him his full attention. "Hey, why don't you come with us, get you out of the office for a bit huh?"

Brow furrowed in tense concentration Gaignun answered his brother "Unlike you, I don't have time for dates, so no I will not be joining you."

"Jeez, you don't have to be such an ass about it." Jr replied darkly. Scaling back the link Jr though to himself, "That isn't like him, something _is _up and I do need to pay more attention to him…thanks Albedo."

"Right now though I need to get to the bridge before MOMO." His mouth slowly turned up he walked to the end of the corridor and exited into the main residential section.

Left empty the corridors lights dimmed as a soft chime rang through the air, two small figures materialized though still semi-transparent. Sakura looked at little Albedo expectantly as he stared at the door his brother passed through. The past behind them and bound by the precarious future old wounds had been forgotten; she stepped to his side and gently took his hand. Both turned in unison when Nephilim appeared silently behind; their pained questioning gazes piercing her. The angelic like girl only shook her head sadly, causing a tear to shine brightly as it traced a line down Sakura's soft cheek.


	10. Not a date

Wow I almost forgot I had this account. Sorry guys. TT Anyways new chappie, and I am piecing together the next chappie to...so hopefully that will be up soon.

The usual, I don't own anything in here but the words that aren't owned by someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Jr stepped onto the lift to the bridge he steeled himself for the coming onslaught, with a soft "whoosh" the lift ascended. As his head cleared the floor he heard Mary's high-pitched voice telling three 100-series to remember to keep someone watching the security cameras at all times while MOMO was onboard.

"And why would you want them to do that? Hmm Mary?" he asked loudly stepping off the lift.

"Oh! Lil' Masta!" Mary exclaimed whipping around causing her braided hair to bounce comically. "I just wanted to make sure that she was safe while she was here, since she always seems to be getting kidnapped and all." She explained fluidly.

"Suuure." He said rolling his eyes. "Speaking of MOMO she is coming up here as soon as she is done…unpacking." He explained, remembering her need to use the facilities. "Then we are going to get something to eat, and no it's not a date."

"Suuure Lil' Masta." Mary said knowingly, rolling her own blue eyes as the 100-series around her giggled merrily.

Groaning, Jr ran a hand over his face as if that would wipe away his exasperation. "She just got off the shuttle, she is hungry and I know she wants to see all of you but try not to overwhelm her ok?" He asked, knowing it was pointless.

All four of them nodded, the 100-series going back to their stations and leaving Mary alone at the command center. Jr walked up the isle and rested against the rail. "Where'd Shelley go?"

"Masta Guinn called her and asked to do some stuff for him and he wanted it done soon so she went down to the Foundation to see to it." She explained running her eyes over the instruments.

"Oh. ok, did he say what it was for?" Jr asked, wondering if he could get some hint as why his brother was so on edge and secluded lately.

"No, she didn't say. She actually seemed kinda upset, after he called she bolted outa here like a bat outa hell." Mary explained sitting in Shelley's seat and pressing a few buttons that brought up the ships security camera layout.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jr stayed silent and watched Mary run checks on the Durandal's system. Soon he was lost in her rhythmic flow of keystrokes; losing focus on the outside world his mind raced. _"We haven't heard from Yuriev since the Old Milta blew up, U-TIC has been pretty quiet since Ziggy started running things and there hasn't been many reports of Gnosis attacks. What's eating him?" _

Unnoticed Mary had turned around to ask her not so pint sized boss a question and saw the far away look in his eyes. _"Is he keeping something from us? I haven't seen Masta Gaignun in weeks and Lil' Masta hasn't been this focused in a long time."_ She thought worriedly, her forehead furrowed. _"I had better keep a close eye on them." _

Jr's cerulean eyes slowly closed as his inner universe blurred passed; soon he was standing on a circular metal platform that he knew all to well standing just where he had a lifetime ago. He quickly looked around, searching for either of his brothers. Strobe lights flashed passed the lip of the pit and far below the center of the area pulsed a soft red glow. Jr's eyes hardened into sharp slits. "This had better just be ambiance." He growled.

The sound of his own voice echoed around the enclosure until it faded beyond even his hearing. Satisfied for the moment that he was alone he sat with his back against a curved wall and rested his arms on his knees.

"What is getting to him? Did he finally ask Shelly out and she said no? Helmer hasn't told us anything disturbing. What the hell is going on?" He questioned out loud.

Frustrated he tossed his head back, banging it against the wall in hopes that it would knock a clue loose. "He asked Shelley to run some errands for him and she left visibly upset…damnit this doesn't make any sense!" He yelled.

"I don't get it, he has always been the cool one, now he goes all reclusive and short tempered and there isn't any reason why." He stood, ran a hand through his hair and began to pace the platform. "Ok think, Albedo said to beware of Nigredo's shadow, what the hell did he mean?"

He groaned and stopped in his tracks, "Is it a person? Of course it is a person, but who?" Yuriev is back but we haven't had any word from him in years, no rumors of someone seeing him. Besides, Gaignun would tell me if he called again."

Jr gripped the safety bar that surrounded the pit and stared at the glow far beneath him, "Could there be another URTV? Citrine? Shit!" He squeezed his eyes shut; his knuckles grew white with pressure he exerted on the bar. "Fk!" he yelled, eyes opening to see a startled Mary and MOMO in front of him.

"Jr?" MOMO asked hesitantly taking a step towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that I guess I spaced out." He explained sheepishly, feeling the tension in his muscles as he uncrossed his arms.

"Are you sure, you sounded angry?" MOMO questioned. "Yeah Lil Masta you shouldn't be cussin like that around the 100-series, they could pick up your language." Mary scolded.

"Uhhh, sorry." He said turning to look at the wide-eyed girls on the floor below. "I didn't mean to…wait a minute!" Jr whipped back around giving Mary a smoldering look, "I have heard a few choice words come out of your mouth."

Mary gave him a big grin, "You bet I have, but I don't go yellin 'em out at random. Or at my special guests." She added with a wink.

Both MOMO and Jr blushed brightly while Mary grinned evilly. "Anyways, we need to get going or we will wait forever for something to eat." Jr stated taking MOMO by the hand. "If anything comes up, or Gaignun comes out of his office let me know."

"No problem Lil Masta! You two have fun." Mary told them with a wave. MOMO returned the wave as the lift descended. "Oh!" exclaimed Jr, "You wanted to say hi to your sisters! I am sorry, we'll go back up."

"No, it's ok, I saw you were thinking when I came up so I talked to them for a minute, we have plans tomorrow to catch up." She explained.

"Oh, good. I will give them tomorrow off then." The lift came to a stop and being a gentleman Jr went to let MOMO off first when he noticed he was still holding her hand. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled letting go.

She looked back over her shoulder as she exited the door and said with a small smile, "It's ok, it was nice."

"Yeah, it was." He said looking into her golden eyes. Stepping out he took her hand in his again and they made their way through the crowd to the tram. Finding seats they pressed together in tightly packed car; as the doors closed Mary smiled from her seat on the bridge watching on the monitor, "Good luck Lil Masta."

After a short ride down to the Foundation, MOMO stepped foot onto the bustling metropolis for the first time in six years. They had arrived just as the sun was setting; everything was bathed in a golden and red hue that made the old Lost Jerusalem style buildings seem even grander then they already were.

"I forgot how good it smelled." She commented, taking a deep breath as the other passengers flowed down the ramp to the exit gate.

"Yeah, we separated a section just outside the city for a new forest development, it helps cut down on the air purifiers and we funnel that money into other projects." Jr explained looking out over his much-loved domain.

Jr felt a tap on his arm and turned to find a shuttle attendant with a guilty look, "Excuse me Sir, but were you wanting to go back to the Durandal?"

"No, we will get off here, sorry to throw you off schedule." Jr told her laughing. "You ready MOMO?"

"Yes, can we walk? I want to see everything that has changed." She replied.

"Sure, that's what I was planning on anyways." He said leading the way to the gate. As they passed through, MOMO lightly holding his hand again, the crowd parted and watched in fascination as they passed by.

"Jr," MOMO whispered, "why is everyone looking at us?"

He turned his head, still walking, and told her with a grin, "It's not everyday they get to see me with a pretty woman on my arm."

"Oh." She said blushing yet again.

"_Damnit_," He thought, "_I have to stop laying it on so thick and trying to impress her."_ He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the up to the actual cities and faced her, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Giggling MOMO said, "It's ok, it is nice to know you think I am pretty." Looking up at him she blinked as the light bathed her features, giving her an ethereal glow.

"Ah, um, well yeah of course you are." He stated, suddenly flustered and noticing his sweaty hand in hers. He slid his hand from her grasp and gestured grandly up the staircase, "Shall we?"

Looking slightly disappointed she nodded and began climbing the stairs. Jr followed a step behind watching her hair bounce as she ascended. _"I want to hold her hand, and it feels right to do it, so why am I so nervous?"_ He thought.

Reaching the top MOMO stepped onto the street and turned to watch Jr take the last few steps. Where she stood she was backlit, reminding him of an angel from an old motion picture he had collected. _"No matter what I am going to tell her how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same."_ He realized.

Stepping up beside her winked and said, "Look."

MOMO turned and saw the street and all the buildings on fire with sunset; through the tunnel that led to the other side of the city the light focused and bounced off the stonework, flaring from windows and cars creating a dazzling show of multi-colored flashes, splashes and pools of radiant beauty. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly her breath catching in her throat.

"I always wanted to bring you right here to see this," Jr explained in a soft voice, "I never took the time to, I'm sorry."

Tearing her eyes away from the fading light show she looked at him, seeing the last twinkles and burst of light reflected in his eyes, as well as the self inflicted pain, "Thank you for showing me that, it was…I don't even know the words for it."

Jr smiled, the pain of his own follies stifling the smile, "Come on, I don't want to keep the restaurant open just for us."

Nodding MOMO followed at his side as he led the way. Passing through the crowds she felt her stomach twist, _"I can't do this, I can't tell him why I really left, he is going to hate me."_ She thought, the street lamps humming to life around them. _"He is still punishing himself for what he thinks he did." _

"Here we are." Jr said slowing, "Do you care what table we sit at?" He asked looking over the tables covered in checkered cloth.

"Umm, maybe that one there?" She said pointing to the last table farthest from them that stood slightly apart from the rest.

"Ok, I'm gonna go tell the waitress we are here, be right back." Jr said.

She gave him a little smile and watched him enter the candle lit restaurant.

"_I don't want to lose him, maybe I should just tell him I want to be friends." _ She wondered anxiously. _"But I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me…at least I am pretty sure he does, he wouldn't have held my hand if he didn't, right?"_

She clasped her hands and felt the bracelet bounce, looking down she watched it twist and finally settle. _"He loved me, maybe he still will after I tell him. I have to tell him, even if he never speaks to me again he deserves to know he didn't drive me away." _

Scenes' of Jr standing quickly, his face twisted in anger and contempt filled her mind causing her eyes to grow heavy with tears. _I can't…I can't lose him again…I just…have to." _

"MOMO, are you ok?" Jr asked.

She looked up suddenly, startled. "Yes, I am fine, just some dust in my eyes, sorry I didn't hear you come back." She said quickly wiping her eyes.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"No I am fine, don't worry." MOMO explained hoping her eyes weren't too red.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it," he said cracking a grin. "Our table is ready, the waitress will be out in couple of minutes to take our orders. I just got you a water for now, I hope that is ok?"

" Yes, that's fine." She replied as they weaved through the tables. Jr made it first and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you." She said smoothing her skirt under her as she sat. Jr stepped around the table and sat in his own chair.

They sat staring at each other over the lit candle, both realizing for the first time exactly how "official" this little outing really was.

"So…uh…" Jr tried

"Jr I need to…" MOMO started just as Jr asked her "How's Shion and Allen?"

"Sorry, you can go first." He told her, trying to be polite.

"No, it's ok I didn't mean to interrupt you, you go first." She replied, not sure if she could tell him what she needed to after trying once.

Again a silence filled the air as both waited for the other to start again, "I asked how Shi..." Jr began at the same time MOMO said, "I wanted to…"

They looked at each other and laughed, "I have an idea." He said, digging into his pocket. Pulling his hand out a coin flashed in the flickering candlelight. "We'll flip for it."

MOMO giggled, "Ok, it's a deal."

Winking Jr told her, "You call it." He flicked it with his thumb; watching it tumble in the air she calculated it's arch, speed, rotation and called it just before it landed in his outstretched palm, "Tails!"

"You think so huh?" He asked cockily. Slapping it against the top of his other hand he looked and she saw his grin freeze on his face. "Damn." He muttered looking back up at her beaming smile, "Guess that's what I get for playing with a Observational Realian."

She giggled, "Ok, so what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…" he said, stopping to take a deep breath. "It wasn't so much I wanted to ask you as to tell you..."

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" asked the waitress walking up to the table and setting down their waters.

"What? Oh! Crap!" Jr blurted out. "Hang on just a second." He said grabbing the menu and quickly scanning it. "Um, I'll have the goat cheese stuffed schnitzel with the salad and a glass of your darkest beer. MOMO?"

'I'll have the Cesar salad and a small bowl of broccoli soup please." She said looking up from her own menu.

"Ok…and to drink?" The waitress asked while she wrote down the order. "Oh, just the water is fine." MOMO told her, then noticing her nametag. "Thank you…Yuki."

"Not a problem, should be about 10 to 15 minutes and I'll have it out to you." Yuki said, smiling.

As she walked away Jr looked around cautiously, "You see anybody?" He asked.

"No." MOMO said questioningly, looking around herself.

"Good, cause it seems like we have a bad habit of being interrupted." He said chuckling.

"Yes, I guess we do." She replied smiling. "I don't see anyone now, so you were saying?"

Oh, yeah that." He said, pausing to take a long drink of water. "I guess the easiest way is just to jump in…"

Jr's heart was already racing but now leapt into overdrive, "I know I wasn't the greatest person back when we were together, and I am sorry. Some things have happened to me in the last couple of weeks that made me think…"

Up till now he had been staring at his hands, but glanced up to see her reaction so far; she wasn't laughing and seemed to be paying attention so he continued. "I want to try again, I loved you back then and have never stopped. When you sent me that message my heart nearly stopped just hearing your voice."

Now at the meat of it everything flooded out. "You are the only one who really understood what it was like to be trapped in your body, and the promise I made to Sakura means that much more now. I want to be with you for you, not just to do as she asked." He reached across the table and grasped her hands, his voice rough with emotion. "Your heart and soul, how kind you are to everyone, how you look at the world, I want to share that with you. I'm sorry I neglected you before, I promise I won't do that again, I know what I lost. Even if you don't feel the same I had to tell you. I love you MOMO."

"I love you to Jr." MOMO said, eyes filling with tears.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, body flooding with joy.

"But…there is something I have to tell you." She continued pulling her hands from his.

"What?" He said excitedly; so full of happiness he hardly noticed her tense withdrawn attitude.

"I…love you to Jr, but I don't know if you will feel the same after I tell you." She said softly.

Jr's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, suddenly aware of her lack of eye contact and almost frightened manner. "What MOMO, what's wrong, please tell me. I will always love you."

She gazed up at him, "You shouldn't say that, maybe you won't."

"Please MOMO, tell me, it'll be ok." Jr said gently.

Wringing her hands in her lap, acutely aware of the bracelet and what it meant to her, she told him. "I told you that I couldn't be with you anymore because I wanted to find myself and I needed to do it alone. That was partly true. After the Y-data was extracted from me I was just a person, not this object everyone needed anymore. But that's not the point." She stopped and took a sip of her water and pushed her hair back behind an ear, still avoiding his gaze.

"I know you blamed yourself, it's what you do. You put everything on yourself because you think you have to. But it wasn't you, it was me. I left because I was a burden to you. You were always worrying about me; you felt guilty that you had work to do and couldn't spend all day with me. I understood, but I saw how much it hurt you being torn like that." She clarified.

"MOMO I..." Jr started reaching for her hands again.

"Please Jr, let me finish, then you can go." She interrupted, cringing away from him.

Pulling his hands back like a child scolded Jr let her go on. "I was a burden to you, made you worry all the time, lose focus on your work. Your work is so important, all these people depend on you." MOMO sighed and found the courage to look into his eyes.

"I was the problem, so I lied to you so you wouldn't have to decide anymore, I took your problem away. Or that's what I thought. I hurt you again at Shion and Allen's wedding; I saw your face after we danced. I know now how much pain I caused you when I left, I am sorry. I am sorry I lied and that I hurt you all these years." Holding back the tears that threatened to spill out she finished, looking down at the bullet that was shrouded in darkness below the table, "I still love you Jr, I always have, since I first met you, but I understand if you don't love me now. I just had to tell you in person, I'm sorry."

Sitting in shocked silence he watched MOMO's control break; putting her face in her hands the sobs shook her.

He stood, the chair scrapping on the cobblestone road, causing MOMO to cry harder, her breath ragged between sobs.

Jr moved slowly around the table and squatted beside her. "MOMO…" She twitched away when he put his hands on her wrists. "MOMO, look at me." He said gently.

She shook her head and continued to weep.

"Damnit MOMO, look at me." He said more forcefully, pulling softly at her hands.

Slowly she raised her head and let her red-rimmed, watery eyes meet his. He looked at her and moved a hand to wipe away the tears that stained her soft cheeks. "MOMO…" He started then stopped and shook his head.

Taking it as a bad sign MOMO lifted her hands to her face again, but stopped as Jr used his hand to raise her face. Gazing intensely at her he smiled softly. Confused MOMO cocked her head to the side questioningly.

Then he kissed her.

It was soft but firm; full of everything he couldn't say. MOMO was surprised but it only took a second before she returned it.

Jr broke the kiss, rocking back on his heels and looked up into her smiling, dancing eyes. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. "Oh Jr!" She exclaimed into his ear.

Jr tried to laugh but it came out as a wheeze. "MOMO, I can't breath." He gasped through a grin. "Oh! Sorry." She said blushing as she stood up. Now Jr did laugh while he stood himself, brushing what little dirt was on him. "It's ok, I feel the same way."

MOMO stood red-faced; hands clinched in front of her, rocking back and forth on her heels, skirt whispering softly in the breeze. Jr stared at her smiling, tear-stained flushed face and was overwhelmed with love for her. "MOMO." He murmured taking a step forward he enfolded his arms around her waist lifted and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck, lips parted slightly she melted into the kiss and both got lost in the moment.

"Ahem."

"Ahem."

Both Jr and MOMO broke the kiss and looked over their shoulders to see Yuki standing with a platter full of food. "You want me to get this to go?" She asked, barely hiding her smirk.

Blushing furiously Jr set MOMO down, "No thank you, we'll eat it here." He said.

Setting the food on the table Yuki made a quick exit, probably to go call all her friends Jr thought, not unhappily.

They sat and picked at their food for a couple of minutes before Jr asked her, "Are you really that hungry?"

Smiling she replied, "No." "Me either." He said with his own grin.

"Be right back." He said, standing and walking into the restaurant.

MOMO swiftly wiped her eyes with a napkin and took a long drink of her water before Jr strode back out. "You ready?" He asked beaming, as she stood.

"Yes." She said sliding her hand into his, bracelet tinkling gently against both of their wrists.

Far away, sitting on a silent bridge Mary grinned to herself. "I knew you could do it Lil' Masta."

Reaching over to turn off the video feed she noticed the light that indicated Master Gaignun's door lock blink out. _"I don't want to interrupt them…I'll tell him tomorrow."_ She thought.


	11. The day before

A/N

It's been YEARS since I last updated this, but I found part of this chapter on a old hard drive and remember that I swore I would finish it so here I am. Writting and getting back into the universe has made me nostalgic, great times and great friends. So to all the old gang at XL, fellow swimmners of the gutter and the Night Owls, this one is for you. XD

* * *

A week had passed since he had taken Momo to dinner and he was still walking on air. Everywhere he went smiles lit his face, he was whistling and joking with the crew and everyone was overjoyed to have the old Little Master back.

At the moment however Mary was pestering him to look over the final list of guest for the gala.

"C'mon Lil Masta! It might be a party but you still have dignitaries who are comin and you need to put a face to the name." Mary said smacking his arm with the data pad.

Jr grunted, "I know I know, I hate having to act all official at parties, everyone else gets to relax and have fun, but I have to meet, greet and kiss babies."

"If you think about it Little Master, for everyone one of these events you have months in between that you get to have fun with the crew." Shelley chimed in from her console, fingers still flying. "What other captain of a ship has such a close relationship with his subordinates that you know?"

Yeah!" Mary added, cocking her hands on her hips. "And what is this about kissing babies? Are you doing things we don't know about?"

Rolling his eyes as a smile cracked across his face he explained. "It's an old term politicians used back on Lost Jerusalem when they had an official function that involved the media. I found it in one of the books Jin sent me." Mary opened her mouth to reply but Jr continued before she could utter a sound, "I also realize how lucky I am to have the crew I do and I am more than willing to put up with some self-centered politicians so they can have a little fun themselves."

Closing her mouth Mary raised her eyebrows, "Why if I didn't know better I'd say our Lil' Master is all grown up."

"Yet you still call me Little Master….?" Jr questioned lightly.

Mary laughed, "What do ya want us to call you? Not so Little Master?"

"Ok, ok I was just joking!" Jr exclaimed, enjoying the banter. "Give me the list and don't worry I won't forget anyone."

"We'll see about that…" Mary said cryptically looking over at her sister who had for the moment stopped typing.

Grimacing Jr groaned, "What do you mean, you two better not have any surprises for me, I hate it when you do this!"

While Mary laughed Shelley showed a rare smile and elaborated for her confused boss, "Do not worry Little Master, there are no surprises planned."

"Now I am really lost." Grumbled a forlorn Jr. "As if I didn't have enough going on…"

"Just go study your list and say hi to MOMO for us, she should be in the conference hall helping set up." Mary directed him. "And yes I do so know you were gonna go see her, every spare minute you have your with her so I don't wanna hear a word otherwise."

A sheepish grin on his face Jr waved his thanks to the sisters and walked down the ramp to the lift, Mary was right about his time with MOMO; every spare moment wasn't enough though.

* * *

"How's this look?"

"Umm, three inches to your right should do it." Momo told her sister, who was pinning a banner above the main doors to the conference hall.

Balancing on one foot and stretching her small body as far as it would go her sister placed the corner of the banner on a magnetic strip on the wall.

Turning around Momo admired the large space spread out before her, technicians where testing the lighting system, red, blue, green and gold flashing off of mirrored balls hung from the ceiling, elegantly set tables lined the walls and the band playing scales softly as they tuned their instruments. She couldn't wait; flurries of butterflies rose in her stomach every time she thought of dancing with Jr out there, in front of everyone. A smile brightened her face as she let herself get lost in the daydream.

"Eeeeep!"

Snapped out of her fantasy by the screech she whipped around in time to see her sister fall from the ladder onto the unfortunate person who had walked in the door and under the banner; scarring her enough to throw her balance off.

A dull thud echoed through the hall as the tangled bodies settled on the floor, immediately queuing her ether circuit to heal Momo rushed over to her sister and the person who ended up being her pillow.

"Are you ok?" She asked even as she began her scans.

"!" Her sister rushed out as she untangled herself from person under her.

Finished with her sister and finding nothing broken Momo started scanning the other person, "Oh my."

Body shaking with laughter Jr rolled over and grinned widely at the two surprised realians. "You girls are a lot heavier than you look!"

"Jr!" Momo exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice."

Grin faltering he tried to explain, "That's not what I meant, I just meant that for being so small….oh hell."

Standing rigidly next to Momo, eyes downcast her sister flushed a brighter red than her boss's hair. Jr sat up, turned around; squatted in front of the small girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out, are you ok?"

She nodded but still refused to look up. "I am ok, are you alright Little Master?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yea, I'm ok, it'll take a lot more than someone as small as you to put me down for the count." He told her with a smile, you're Neo, right?"

Peeking from under her bangs, gold eyes wide she nodded, "Yes, I am Neo, I am sorry Little Master you scared me when you came in. You came to see Momo right?"

"Huh?" Momo and Jr asked, looking at each other.

Light flashing in her eyes, Jr swore he saw something mischievous there, "You came to see Momo right? You should have been here helping her set up, that way you could spend more time together. You are supposed to be together all the time. Have you guys kissed again?"

Both blushing furiously, they looked at the girl, shocked by her sudden forwardness. "Um, uh, ho…how do you know we kissed?" Momo asked her sister.

"Everyone knows," Neo stated as If they were mocking her, looking directly at her boss. "Don't get me wrong, we are all rooting for you, but if you hurt her Little Master…"

"Uh, what?"

Neo smiled sweetly, bouncing on her heels much like her older sister, "I have to finish setting up, but you two stay here and talk, thank you for breaking my fall Little Master. Bye!"

Sitting in stunned silence they watched Neo run off to the other side of the room, where two other 100-series were putting the finishing touches on the head table.

"What…was that?"

Looking over at Jr Momo shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jr shook his head, trying to clear the thought of an entire bridge of 100-series watching his and Momo's every move. "Anyways…this place looks great."

"Oh, yes it does. The crews worked really hard to make it in time, the lighting system didn't come in until yesterday night and they spent all day setting it up."

"Yea? I'll have to make sure to add a tip in their checks." Jr said absently. "Tonight is going to be really fun; I can't wait to eat either, I haven't had a chance to sit down today."

"Do you want me to get you something?" Momo asked.

Jr reached back and picked up the data pad that had gotten tossed during Neo's fall. "Naw, don't worry about it, I still have a bunch of stuff to do. I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing today."

Momo's cheeks flushed, "So you did come just to see me?"

Scratching his head Jr grinned. "Uh, well. Yeah."

Happy but embarrassed Momo clasped her hands in her lap, "Oh, ok."

They both sat in awkward, happy silence neither knowing what to say or do. "So…are you ready for tonight?" Jr asked finally breaking the ice.

"Oh! Yes, Shion arrived yesterday and we are going to get ready in her room, Allen stayed with AJ so she is catching up on sleep right now." She informed him, giggling.

"Good, I haven't seen Shion in awhile, it's too bad that we couldn't get everyone else to come though."

"That would have been nice." Momo agreed. "Maybe we should plan something after this just for us, kind of like a reunion!"

"Hey, that sounds like a plan." Jr grinned. "We can have everyone come here and go to the beach and everything."

"Maybe Allen will have gotten a new swimming suit." Momo wondered giggling at the thought of the green and white stripped monstrosity he wore last time.

Jr laughed, "Oh wow, I almost forgot about that! I kinda hope he didn't so I can give him a bad time."

Momo nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

Wiping a few tears from his own eyes Jr stood up, "It's decided then, after this we will get everyone together; it's been way to long and I want to see Allen, KOS-MOS, Ziggy and everyone."

Jumping to her feet Momo hugged Jr, "I can't wait!"

Laughing Jr wrapped his arms around her and spun around to keep from falling. "Whoa! Trying to keep up with your sister?"

"Maybe she was trying to keep up with me." Momo suggested slyly as they came to a stop.

"Ha ha now you're being silly."

With a twinkle in her eye Momo looked up, "Am I?"

"What're you…" Jr's eye's popped wide, sentence cut short when Momo planted a soft kiss on his lips.

After a moment Momo stepped back, flushed and with a smile on her face. "Thank you for coming to see me, pick me up at eight tonight ok?"

"Uh, sure." Jr said, grinning and happily stunned.

"Ok, see you tonight Jr. Bye" Momo turned on her heels and bounced off towards her sisters.

Still grinning like an idiot Jr wondered what he had gotten himself into, and somewhere in the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard Albedo laugh.

* * *

"There is still time to stop this, if you tell them to cancel the invasion they will listen."

In a recessed corner of the office a strikingly beautiful woman sat ramrod straight in what was meant to be a comfortable chair. The pleading eyes that sought to bring out her humanity annoyed her. When she looked at him in this form, she thought of all that potential wasted for so long.

"Even if I was to listen to your prattle and did try to call off the boarding, there are fail-safes in place that ensure its success." Citrine stated coldly. "And if the only resistance you can offer is a weak plea then my disappointment in you is well placed."

When she arrived 4 days ago Gaignun had felt some small spark of hope return, granted she worked for their father but maybe he could bring her around to seeing the dangerous path she was traveling. But each time he returned to his body from the depthless darkness she seemed more resolute in reaching whatever her final destination was.

Fed up and knowing the timetable for the operation was nearing its end he decided to switch tables on her. "Your disappointment in me? What was I supposed to do? Miltia was sealed off, I had killed our father and was nearly killed myself by U-DO. I thought no one but Rubedo and I had survived, maybe if you had come to me earlier things would have been different."

"Different?" Citrine asked, not bothering to hide her contempt. "I have spent the last 20 years of my life preparing for this, and if you had been anything more than useless mutation of me then perhaps you would have searched for the pieces that would have led you right here."

His sunken eyes flaring Gaignun turned to face his estranged sister, "I did search, many times I sat and cast my mind out, hoping to hear some reply, feel some touch of another URTV. You must have heard me." Leaning forward Citrine started to reply when he cut her off. "No, I know you did hear me, we are the same you and I so I know you did. Why didn't you reply to me?"

"Are you done interrogating me _brother_?" Citrine asked, glaring daggers. "To answer your questions, even though you don't deserve any answers; yes I did hear you. As to why I didn't reply? I was doing what I was meant to do, unlike you who have squandered your abilities, using them to get low-level politicians to agree with you."

Gaignun sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Your right I haven't done much with my powers, but then again I was meant mostly to kill Rubedo if he ever lost control. It has not been easy living with that over my head, if I had known you were still alive; maybe not for better or worse but circumstances could have been changed."

Looking over at her Gaignun saw a glimpse of something pass behind her hard eyes. "You felt it to didn't you, the emptiness of being alone, having no one like you to talk to, hiding everything and putting on a charade for those around you."

Crossing her legs and sitting back in the chair defiantly Citrine closed her eyes, "I had no time to be alone, tasks needed to be accomplished, people and supplies gathered plans set in motion. I was doing what I was meant to do."

"Where you? Weren't you supposed to have children, bear the fruit of our father's labor? And all of these tasks, people and plans, they didn't fill that hole did they?" Gaignun asked softly.

"You do not know me, so stop pretending you do." She replied, less forcefully than before.

"Why did it take you so long to get everything together? Why not act after the Miltian Incident when everything was still in chaos?" He wondered aloud. "Father wasn't one to have just one plan mapped out…"

Seeing her body tense Gaignun felt the waves of hate flow from her. "How did I not see it before, you were the backup, everything had to wait until you were old enough to be his voice. No…it wasn't even that was it, he was just using you as a container until I was ready."

Suddenly he was thrown from the chair and into the wall; breath knocked from him and tasting blood in his mouth he looked up to see Citrine standing rigid as her eyes burned with hate for him. "I was the one he chose to stand by him; I was _never_ just a container. You were too weak to hold his essence; he only needed your connections to complete his plans. You are the garbage, the throwaway. I am the one he chose to sustain him."

Standing slowly Gaignun braced himself on a bookshelf, "Is that what he told you? You're not that naive Citrine, stop all of this now and live your own life, he isn't worth it."

"Oh and all of this is?" She asked hotly, sweeping her arm about the room. "Playing nice with your little friends, going on adventures? Being at Helmer's beck and call? You could have so much power; you could have made Father proud!"

"You're right, I knew what he wanted; I could have followed his plans and made up for killing him. Become the prodigal son, given my life so that he could live again and finally defeat U-DO. "

"But that doesn't matter does it, you are so blinded by your need for him to accept you, praise you that you will do anything he asks, even killing your own last brothers, the only people who could possibly begin to understand you."

Silence permeated the room as Gaignun stared at his sister as she turned her back to him; saw her fight within herself hoping she would see her chance to break free from her bonds.

Then laughter filled his mind.

"Are you done having your fun?"

"No, not now." He thought desperately, bringing every defense he knew to bear.

"She is exactly what I made her, nothing more; a means to an end." Yuriev whispered inside him. "She will do as she has always done, because that is all she has ever done. Now be quiet, the time is at hand."

Pain exploding though him, Gaignun fought his father, holding out for just a moment before the darkness swallowed him whole.

"You don't know what I have been through," Citrine began to explain.

"Silence Citrine, there is work to be done. Is everything ready?"

Snapping back around she stood face to face with Yuriev, his eyes cold and questioning. "Ye, Yes Father, everything is in place."

"Good, now do as you have been instructed and forget your "brothers." He told her, smoothly walking to the large desk. "By the time this is over Rubedo will be dead and I already have complete control of this body."

"Yes Father."

Watching him sit and open the channel to his contacts, a small part of Citrine that had heard her brother withered and died. "Yes Father."

* * *

Standing in front of the full length mirror Jr adjusted his tux, failing again to find an angle that was remotely comfortable. "I swear one of these days I am gonna force Gaignun into something other than one of his suits and see how he feels."

Tugging at the starched collar, trying to give his neck a little room he thought, "I am going to find out what is up with him tonight too" He's never been so quiet this long about anything either, hell he didn't even say anything about me and Momo all this week and I _know _he felt that."

A chime sounded though his quarters pulling him from his thoughts; looking over at the display he noticed the time. "Crap, I am gonna be late picking up Momo!"

Glancing one last time in the mirror and seriously considering just changing back into his usual attire he remembered that Momo was getting dressed up to. Grinning widely and feeling not the least bit foolish he winked to his reflection, turned heels and headed out to pick up his date.

* * *

"Umm, Shion are you sure this looks ok?"

"Momo, for the last time you look better than fine, alright?!" Shion called from the bathroom, which was stylistically hidden behind a panel that blended perfectly into the wall when closed. "And I should know, I designed your body!"

Blushing at the thought of Shion going over her measurements in fanatical detail, Momo nervously smoothed her hands over her dress again. The deep violet sleeveless gown she had picked out with her sisters earlier that day flowed over her hips and reached just above the floor. Her toes peaked out from beneath the hem; cradled in a simple pair of sandal-like heals that strapped around her ankles. Shion had curled and teased her hair for an hour, and she had to admit she loved the way it lay on her shoulders and framed her face. She wasn't so sure about the dress at first since it was fairly low cut and the bodice was covered in tiny sparkling gems; she thought it drew too much attention to her chest but her sisters swore up and down that it was perfect…

Since their "date" Momo had been on cloud nine and when Shion had arrived all she could do was gush about it, to the point that Shion could tell the tale as if she had been there. It was like all the awkward, lonely, painful years had been a bad dream and she was just now waking up to reality; they were together and this time she wasn't going to let him go.

"Momo if you keep grinning like that you're face is going to get stuck."

Jumping she turned to see Shion walking towards her snapping her earings on with a knowing smile. "I wasn't, I mean, I just…" She tried to explain.

"Oh yes you where." Shion laughed. "And no your face won't get stuck, I was just teasing you, now that I can."

"What do you mean now that you can?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed Shion grabbed her shoes, "You didn't notice, and none of us were going to point it out but when anyone teased you about finding a guy, or if you saw something that reminded you of Jr you would get depressed and would bury yourself in work for days on end."

"No I didn't." Momo defended, until she saw her friend's face. "Really?"

Shion smiled softly, "Yeah, we all tried to keep the topic of conversation away from that stuff, and not mention the Foundation around you." She explained, slipping on her own heels. "One we didn't like seeing you hurt like that…and two you bring everyone down when you're depressed."

Mortified Momo sat heavily in a nearby chair. "Oh no, I didn't mean to! I am so sorry! You should have told me I would have been cheerier."

"That's why we didn't say anything, you always put others before yourself, you deserved to be a little selfish for once, it's ok to hurt and be hurt you don't always have to be happy for everyone else."

"Still, you should have said something…" Momo started.

"No, we were right. " Shion told her with a mischievous glint of her glasses. "However, now that you and Jr are together I am going to tease you every chance I get!"

Laughing Momo agreed, "Ok, ok I deserve that, just not in front of him right?"

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy, and neither does he. " Shion exclaimed. "He's my friend to and he deserves the ribbing just as much as you."

"No, please Shion?" Momo pleaded, blushing at the thought of her friend teasing her in front of Jr.

"Nope, you're not going to convince me otherwise, besides do you know how long we have all waited for this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, curiously overcoming her embarrassment.

Standing, hands on her hips Shion explained, "You two were meant to be together, just like Allen and me. Everyone knew it; we had a poll going at first how long it would be before he came running into the lab and swept you off your feet. After a while though we lost track and just hoped that one of you would stop being stubborn, it was getting close to the point where we were going to kidnap him and leave him tied up in your room."

"Oh my gosh no!"

Laughing again Shion crossed the room to her terror struck friend, "Well…not really but I was tempted." Taking Momo's hands she pulled the girl to her feet, "Yes I am going to tease you, yes it's going to be embarrassing but your happy with him and that is all that counts."

Momo sighed and she smiled, "I am happy with him, even more than last time. This just feels…right."

Shion laughed, "It had better, I am not putting up with you moping around again. Now come on, Jr should be here any minute!"


End file.
